Adolescencia
by Lohan.y
Summary: Kagome, Rin e Sango estão na adolescencia,mundo de pura confusão, vão passar por poucas e boas.
1. Olá

**Segunda fiic !**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee **

**Bom o que dizer dessa fiic ? **

**Bom são confusoes e sentimentos de adolescente, Kagome e suas amigas vão passar por poucas e boas. **

**Nao sou muiito boa com resumos não, dá pra ver né?! He He ..**

**Espero que gosteem e queroo muiitas revieews heeim ) **

Capitulo 1 - Olá .

Por que é tão complicado a fase da adolescencia ? Sabe as vezes me sinto meio perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos, será

que isso é realmente possivel ? Se não era, agora é. Simples assim, tão simples quanto quase todas as garotas da minha idade

tem um Namorado ou é apaixonada por alguem, mas sabe que é quase por que eu e minhas amigas, Sando e Rin, não

temos Namorado e tão pouco estamos apaixonadas, triste não ? Pra gente sim, pra _elas_ não. _Elas? _elas são _Kikyo,Yura e Ayame_,

as mais populares do colegio, aquelas ali nao fazem esforço pra nada nessa vida, conseguem Namorados num estalar de dedo, é mole?! e eu aqui nesse sacrifico pensando em como chegar perto de um garoto legal pelo menos !

Existem coisas tão injustas na vida não ? Bom que sem educação eu sou, vai ver é por isso que eu não tenho nenhum Namorado!

Me chamo Kagome Higurashi , prazer ! Bom sou de estatura mediana, branca, cabelos longos e pretos ate um palmo a cima da cintura, rebeldes quando querem, mais bonitos quando arrumados,olhos castanhos claros, corpo ? bom não sei, nunca parei

pra analisar meu corpo, deve ser igual a todas as garotas da minha idade.Tenho duas melhores amigas, Sango Taijiya, estatura mediana tambem, branca , olhos e cabelos pretos ate a cintura e tambem tem a Rin Nakayama é a mais baixinha do grupo, hehe,

olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros até um palmo a cima da cintura.E nesse momento sinto alguem me chamar, me viro pra ver

e adivinha quem está me chamando ?

- Oii Rin - abraço e beijo ela, afiinal estava morrendo de saudades dela, ela viajou com os pais nesse feriado e nem nos vimos direito.

- Kagomeee ! e ai como anda ? - como sempre ela com esse jeiito, o mundo pode caiir mas ela ta sempre animada, as vezes isso é bom, as vezes não .

- to bem sim, ah feliz aniversarioo ! - Quase que me esqueço, hoje é aniversario dela, ela viajou com os pais pra comemorar, mas amanha vai ter um churrasco lá na casa dela pros amigos.

- brigada Kagome ! você vai não é ?

- claro Rin e a Sango onde está ? pensei que viria com ela

- Eu ia, mas ela ficou demorando oras se maquiando, eu desisti de esperar - Ah a proprosito a Sango é a mais vaidosa de todas, fica horas pra se arrumar e se maquiar, na maioria das vezes e sempre ela que chamo quando eu preciso de uma dica pra saber com que roupa eu vou, tipico da minha idade não ?!

- Bom mais vamos entrar Kagome, o sinal ja bateu a Sango deve estar chegando - e nesse pequeno momento nos vemos Sango chegar.

- Oi

- Oii Sango ! demorou heim , ainda bem que não te esperei .

- É Sango vaidosa como sempre né ?

- Claro gente, e nem demorei tá .

- Imagina se demorasse .. - quando Sango ia responder a Rin, sai puxando as duas e levando-as pra dentro da sala, pois se não ia

dar uma discussão daqueelas.

É essa aula ta muito chata, se não fosse pela minha conversinha de lei com a Sango nao ia aguentar.

_Sango ,_

_você vai no churrasco na Rin ?_

Taco o papel na mesa dela sem ninguem ver e rapidamente ela faz o mesmo.

_Sango ,_

_você vai no churrasco na Rin ?_

_É amanha ne ? _

_vou sim, já sabe que roupa você vai ?_

Respondo.

_Sango ,_

_você vai no churrasco na Rin ?_

_É amanha ne ? _

_vou sim, já sabe que roupa você vai ?_

_Não faço idéia, vai lá pra casa e me ajuda a me arrumar ok ?_

_agora chega de papel que a professora ta quase me matando com esse_

_olhar venenoso dela . O.O _

Depois de mais um tempo de aula, ouço, graças a Kami, o sinal do intervalo, finalmente nao aguentava mais essa aula chata, depois do intervalo tenho aula de Biologia, essa eu amo, a esqueci de mencionar essa era a aula de Historia, credo.

- Vamos logo Kagome !

- to indo , espera Rin

- Meninas eu vou lá no banheiro antes de ir comprar meu lanche ok ? segura uma mesa pra gente lá - e dizendo a Sango sai, o menina fissurada por banheiro, nao pensem mal da minha amiga heim, nao é bem pelo banheiro é mais pelo espelho que tem dentro.

Fomos comprar nosso lanche e nos sentamos numa mesa, a que sempre sentamos, a mais afastada de todas e ficamos lá comendo e olhando _Elas _, sabe quem são elas né ? as populares daqui. Tem a Kikyo que é metida a Miss Universo, a Yura que se acha a maiis bonita, tadinha iludida de bonita não tem nada, só tem um corpo que é como os garotos dizem, de gostosa, ahh e a ultima não menos importante a Ayame, nos eramos amigas no começo do ano sabe ? ela era muito legal, ou ainda é, não sei, mas

depois que a Kikyo entrou no colegio ela mudou totalmente e agora a segue pra tudo que é canto.

Sango's **On **

As meninas não se importam mesmo com beleza né ? poxa só eu mesmo do grupo, vai que eu to andando e esbarro em um principe encantando ? OPA esbarrei em alguma coisa, nao nao e uma pessoa, caramba ele estendeu a mão pra mim, que cavaleiro, mas pera ai o que é isso ?

TACK (Onomatopeia de tapa )

- que isso garota ? - disse o garoto alisando o rosto

- que isso digo eu ! Você que ta ai passando a mão em lugares improprios ! - Eu heim ele que vem me agarrando e eu que to errada? esse mundo tá perdido. Vou sentar com as meninas que é mais seguro por enquanto, chego lá e vejo elas e um menino (?)

Sango's **Off **

- ah senta aqui Sango - eu disse apontando pra uma cadeira do meu lado, nossa olha a cara da Sango, credo parece que viu um tarado psicopata ou algo do tipo, ah ela sentou e ta olhando pro garoto com uma cara, eiita esqueci de apresentar.

- ah Sango esse é o Sesshoumaru ele é do terceiro ano e como ele tava sozinho ali nos chamamos pra ficar com a gente, algum problema ?

- ah não , prazer Sango Taijiya ! - A garota sorriu.

- prazer, Sesshoumaru Inokuma - ele disse lançando a ela mais um daqueles olhares deles, nossa quanta consideração, eu chamei ele pra sentar com a gente por que estava sozinho ali no canto e é assim que ele agradece ? dando um olhar frio pra Sango ?

- Que cara é essa Sango ? - Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a voz da Rin desde que ele chegou na mesa, estranho nao ? sempre tao agitada .. sei lá .

- Um garoto abusado passou a mão aonde não devia !

- Nossa , sabe quem é ?

- Nao

- a turma ?

- também nao

Quando a Rin ia falar a Sango interrompeu ela logo e antes que ela começassem a discutir o sinal tocou, graças a Kami novamente, imagina só uma discussão na frente do Sesshoumaru ? Nada contra sabe, elas podem se matar a hora que quizerem , na frente de quem quizerem, mas a primeira impressão é a que fica não ? deveriam se comportar pelo menos um pouco, eu acho.

As aulas acabaram agora, to indo pra casa, que bom que hoje é sexta feiira, Rin e Sango foram no shopping, parece que vão comprar a roupra pra amanha, mas eu to tão cansada que nem na esquina aguento mais ir, vou chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir a tarde toda se possivel.Roupa pra festa eu devo ter sim, quase não saio e nao uso muito as roupas de sair e sabe o que mais ? amanha eu me preocupo com isso, cheguei em casa, nossa minha mãe deixou um bilete.

_Filha,_

_Fui trabalhar, seu almoço está no forno é só esquentar, nao queime a casa por favor._

_Te amo, beijos._

QUE ? como assim queimar a casa ? eu sou uma Otima cozinheira ! Só vou perdoa-la por causa do Te amo .

Aii minha mãe é tão fofa as vezes sabe ? eu fico pensando o que seria de mim sem ela, acho que literalmente nada.

- Rin o que você acha de comprarmos uma roupa pra Kagome ?

- boa idéia Sango ! você ja escoleu o que vai levar afinal ? - disse Rin procurando alguma coisa .

- já sim, ta procurando o que ?

- que tal levarmos esse vestido pra ela ?

- é bonito, vamos levar sim.

No mesmo Shopping...

- O que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo ? - disse Inuyasha emburrado

- Você veio paquerar as gatinhas, meu caro - disse Miroku piscando pela 10° vez pra uma garota que passava.

- Miroku, quem vai te querer ?

- a cala boca Inuyasha, deixa de ser estraga prazeres !

- humpf ?!

- Olha aquelas duas ali , vamos lá - e dizendo isso puxou o garoto em direção as meninas.

- RIN !

- que é Sango ? olha o escandalo !

- O tarado abusado, que passou a mão em mim

- aonde aonde ?

- e-eles estão vindo pra cá

- eles ?

- Olá senhoritas, prazer me chamo Miroku - pegando a mão de rin e beijando-a , deixando a menina corada

- Não acha graça nao Rin depois é pior - nesse momento ouviram-se barulho de tapa

PLAFT ( Onomatopeia de tapa)

- Tira a sua mão dai ! - disse Rin emburrada

- Eu avisei - disse Sango

- Miroku, para com isso ! - as garotas olharam pra ele, que pela primeira vez havia falado alguma coisa.

- ah esse idiota não se apresenta eu apresento, esse é Inuyasha Inokuma - disse apontando pro Inuyasha.

- INOKUMA ?! - gritaram as duas ao mesmo tempo

- é meu sobrenome, algo errado ? - disse Inuyasha

- Não é que eu conheci alguem com o mesmo sobrenome hoje - disse Rin

- Ah deixa eu adivinhar Sesshoumaru ? - disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos

- É esse mesmo - disse Sango

- Hei Sango, você estuda lá no Shikon não ?

- é estudo sim eu e Rin, e infelizmente te encontrei hoje lá

- infelizmente ? que isso Sangozinha

- cala a boca Miroku !

- você também estuda lá ? - disse Rin ao Inuyasha

- Vou entrar agora

- Nossa mas só agora? ja estamos quase no meio do ano ! - disse Sango

- Vim de outra cidade, to sendo transferido pra lá

- ah mas porque as aulas do Sesshoumaru ja começaram e as suas não ? - disse Rin

- bom as minhas também, mas como começaram hoje, decidi só ir na segunda !

- ah tá, foi bom conhecer você INUYASHA, mas estamos indo né Rin ? temos que levar o presente da Kagome ainda

- e eu Sangozinha ?

- é vamos logo Sango, tchau gente !

Nossa que sono bom, hum que horas devem ser ? caramba ainda são quatro horas e eu pensando que ia dormir a tarde toda,

mas é ate melhor sabe, por que assim não perco o sono! Nossa quem será ?

- Oiieeee - disseram juntas Rin e Sango.

- Oi gente, entra - eu disse dando espaço pra elas entrarem

- Amiga compramos as roupas e trouxemos um presente pra você - a Sango disse, nossa ela ta animadinha nao ? ela tava quietinha hoje.

- aqui , toma. - Rin me entregou, ta todo mundo de bom humor hoje, deve ser por que é sexta -feira .

- brigada gente, nao precisava - abri o presente, era um lindo vestido azul claro, um palmo acima do joelho, frente unica, com uma flor de Sakura rosa bem grande no peito direito, realmente muito lindo.

- aah vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo ! - dei um abraço bem forte nelas, elas são únicas, o que eu faria sem elas heim ?

- Não sabe quem encontramos lá Kagome - em disse Rin

- Quem ?

- Miroku e Inuyasha !

- quem são esses?

- Miroku foi aquele que passou a mão na Sango e Inuyasha , bom ele é o irmao do Sesshoumaru !

- ah siim, agora entendo o motivo dessa felicidade ne Sango ?

- ah para - disse Sango me dando tapas e começamos a rir.

Logo depois as meninas tiveram que ir pra casa e eu fui ver tv e esperar a noite passar.


	2. O churrasco

Capitulo 2 - O churrasco .

É hoje o tão esperado churrasco, deve estar se perguntando o porque do tão esperado ? É por que quem sabe, a Rin ou Sango, ou até mesmo eu desencalhe hoje,nossa iia ser um milagre mesmo.Não por eu ser feia, eu não sou feia, pelo menos eu acho \o. Mas

é que nunca tem nenhum garoto legal, sabe ? daqueles que ficam com você a festa toda, nao o tempo todo grudado, vai com os amigos e depois volta, não ficam com várias garotas e sim com você o churrasco todo, sabe como é né ? Porém isso é muiito raro

de acontecer, hoje em dia garotos assim são quase nulos.E também por que é comemoração de uma das minhas melhores amigas, nossa temos que bagunçar bastante, a Rin em falou que conheceu o irmão do Sesshoumaru, aquele que tava sentando com a gente no recreio, mas nem sabiia que ele tinha irmão, ah e um amigo dele também, que o que parece agarrou a Sango, vai ver por isso ela tava maiis soltinha ontem, hsuahsuahs .

Nossa tá na hora do almoço já, caramba dormii muito hoje, vai ver foi por que eu fiquei vendo filme ate tarde...

vou descer pra almoçar antes que minha mãe comece a griitar.

- Mãe, bom dia ! - desci saltitante e alegre como sempre.

- Bom dia ? boa tarde né mocinha ? ficou fazendo o que pra acordar essa hora ? - cara nem de manhã minha mãe para de reclamar.

- Ah mãe, eu tava vendo um filme e devo ter ido dormir tarde, nada demais tá ?- vou dar um beijo nela, talvez melhore o humor dela assim, tomara.

- To acabando de fazer o almoço filha, ja te chamo. - FUNCIONO, ela melhorou de humor \o.

- tá mãe - Bom vou ligar pra Sango pra ver que horas ela vai né ?!

- Moshi Moshi

- Sangooo

- Kagomeeee !

- Sangooo

- Kagomeeee ! - Já falei pra vocês sobre esse pequeno problema mental que a gente compartilha né ?!

- Que horas você vaii pro churrasco ?

- amiga vou 17:30, quer que eu passe ai ?

- ah claro Sango, até daqui a pouco então beijos.

Pronto agora é só esperar, vou almoçar, chochilar e depois eu me arrumo pro churrasco, aliais eu acho que nem vou dormiir, to dormindo muito, até eu to preocupada com isso! Mas fazer o que se eu sou preguiçosa.

- Kagomeeee - Minha mãe ja ta me gritando de novo, vou almoçar logo então.

- Ta pronto o almoço mae ?

- tá sim filha, vem comer - Nossa minha mãe se superou hoje a comida ta otima!

- Filha, vou visitar seu avô e buscar seu irmão hoje tá ? - NÃAO. o monstrinho vai voltar, mas fazer o que se ele é da familia?!

- tá mãe, e nao esquece hoje é o churrasco da Rin, a Sango vem pra cá e nos vamos tá ?

- claro claro

Não tem nada pra fazer, será que na internet tem ? vamos ver .

_Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro está online _

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Sango \o

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Kagoomeeeeeee

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

já ta ai cara? acabei de te ligar, sua viciada !

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Nem vou falar nada, você também está

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

e você que é viciada nem vem .

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

ai amiga, sabe o que eu venho reparando ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

oq?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

que você está bem mais soltinha esses dias ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

sério ? e pke você acha isso ?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Não sei, achei que você podia

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

me contar o 'pke'

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

fala logo Kagome !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

iih que estress, só achei que você está diferente, depois que 'aquele' garoto te agarrou...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Olha nem vem Kagome, nao começa nao

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

eu nao to diferente coisa nenhuma , e pke aquele com aspas ??

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

esquece, você tá muito estressada e sem motivos, vou ligar pra Rin pke ela tem motivos pra isso, boba.

beiijos !

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Kagome , hei

_Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro está offline_

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Vaca !

Rin's **On**

Carambaa já são três e meiia, isso é normal ? acho que sim , to muito nervosa. Cade a Sango e a Kagome quando a gente

precisa?afinal por que eu to tão nervosa? é só um churrasco com os amigos né ?

ah o telefone , por que ninguem nessa casa atende? tudo a Rin, Rin vai arrumar o quarto, Rin vai comprar pão, Rin pega o jornal, Rin atende o ...

- RIN atende o telefone - É nem precisei continuar .

- Alô, sejá lá quem for seja bem rapido - que saco, nem hoje esse povo me perdoa.

- Nossa , isso tudo é nervosismo ?

- Kagome , finalmente você me ligou, tava fazendo o que heim ?

- ii Rin você também ta estressada ?

- eu to nervosa é diferente

- ah sei, e ai animada?

- você não escutou eu acabar de falar que to nervosa?

- é mais o que o animada tem haver com isso ?

- Kagome, sinto muito lhe informar mas você não ta me ajudando !

- desculpa desculpa desculpa desculpa , fala amor ta muito estressada?

- Nervosa Kagome, nervosa .

- éé isso , falta pouco, já são 15:45, a festa não é 17:00 ?

- é sim amiga, to indo me arrumar, pra ver se o nervoso passa, beijos.

Rin's **Off**

É parece que ta todo mundo estressada hoje, por que será ? eu heim, credo. Bom vou tomar meu banho e me arrumar, porque daqui a pouco a Sango passa aqui.

20 min depois.

Pronta, eu to pronta, to simples e bonita ao mesmo tempo, bom acho né.O vestido que elas me deram ficou realmente lindo e combinou com a minha rasteirinha prata.Tomara que a Sango nao demore muito, ela demora horas pra se arrumar e temos que chegar cedo afinal somos as melhores amigas da Rin, já são 17:35, vou ligar pra ela.Quando eu ia pegar o telefone, não é que a Sango chegou ? vou lá atender antes que ela tenha um treco.

- Sango ! que bom que você chegou, tava demorando heim - dou um abraço nela, nossa ela ta cheirosa.

- tomou banho de perfume né ? pra quem é isso tudo Sangooo ? uiui ..

- Menos Kagome, bem meenos, você tá linda, o vestido ficou perfeito! - ela disse me fazendo dar uma voltinha, mas olha só quem fala ela também está linda, esta com um short jeans claro curto, uma batinha preta de amarrar do lado e uma rasteirinha roxa.

- Você também está gataa amiga, vai fisgar aquele garoto hoje ! - pisquei, meu deus olha a cara dela , ela tá parecendo um tomate.

- Vamos embora agora Kagome ! - ela saiu me puxando, será que ela acha mesmo que eu nao vi a cara dela ? qualquer um viria ela virou um tomate ambulante.

- ah proposito qual nome dele Sango ? - perguntei enquanto estavamos a caminho da casa da Rin

- nome de quem ?

- Não se faça de desintendida amiga !

- Miroku é Miroku

- viu como você sabe !? ahh espertiinha.

- agora dá pra parar de encher meu saco Kagome ? eu heim.

E fomos caladas o resto do percuso todo, claro se a Sango aceitasse o fato dela estar interessada no menino, eu nao ia imcomodar, mas ela é cabeça dura .

- Rin ! Nossa você tá linda amiga - e estava mesmo, ela tava com um short curto jeans roxo, uma batinha roxa e branca e uma rasteirinha branca.

- É mesmo ! - concordei

- que bom que vocês chegaram , vem gente entra, a Kitsune e a Yui já estão ai - disse ela toda empolgada.Nos entramos e a Rin pareceu esperar mais alguem no portão, demorou uns minutinhos e ela gritou.

- SANGO eles chegaram ! - disse ela toda empolgada, mas meu kami, quem são 'eles'?

- Kagome, o Inuyasha chegou !! - Cara até a Sango ?

- quem é Inuyasha ??

Quando olho pra Rin vejo com três garotos, o primeiro eu reconheci, era o Sesshoumaru aquele que sentou conosco na mesa, mas o segundo de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis não sei quem é, olhei pra cara da Sango e percebi que ela encarava ele, huuuum quer dizer que esse é o tal de Miroku heim ? e o terceiro é um muito parecido com o Sesshoumaru, aé eles são irmãos, mas ele é mais bonito, eita o que eu to falando, nem conheço o garoto.Nossa tem alguem me beliscando, putz quem é..Sango ? vejo alguem parado na minha frente, provavelmente ele ia me comprimentar mas eu to aqui com essa cara, pagando esse mico e pensando, muito bom KAGOME !

- ah Oi - dei aqueles dois beijinhos de sempre nos três, o terceiro, Inuyasha eu acho, pareceu analisar meu corpo todo, nossa.

- Olá - Miroku disse se aproximando, ai eu vi a Sango gritar e o Inuyasha tentar segura-lo mais ele foi mais rapido ¬¬

TACK ( Onomatopeia de tapa)

- idiota ! - Agora entendi o por que da Sango em não querer falar mal dele.

- Liga não ele é um idiota mesmo - Nossa a voz do Inuyasha e tão..Linda ?

- vem aqui Kagome - me puxou a Sango, caramba mais que falta de educação heim, nem me deixou falar com os garotos direito.

Passaram-se alguns minutos que pareceram horas, isso aqui já está lotado de gente que eu não conheço, e tem até uns que a Rin, a propria dona da festa, não conhece também.

- Vem Kagome - a Rin ta me puxando, pra fora da festa ?

- que ,aonde?

- O Inuyasha ta esperando, não vai deixar o garoto lá né ? vai logo - ela disse me empurrando, quando eu olho ele ta lá, encostado no carro me olhando de longe, respira - inspira - respira - inspira.

- Oii - Idiota, eu digo já dando o sorriso pra que ? ele ja me agarrou e nesse momento nos estamos nos beijando.Nos separamos quando o ar faltou, ele me olhou, eu olhei pra ele, ta parecendo até novela mexicana cara.

- Quanto assunto heim - ele disse dando um sorriso, nossa que lindo, claro que eu sorri também né ? ah ele me puxou pra um abraço, ai que meiigo,cala a boca e beija logo , e foi isso que aconteceu em seguida.Nossa mais ele beiija muito bem, cara tenho que lembrar de agradecer as minhas amigas, shaushua.

Bom estamos voltando pra festa de mão dada, que bonito né ?! Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer logo hoje,mas eu não deixo de estar feliz,ele se afastou e agora .

- Rin e Sango, o que foi isso ?

- ah Kagome, vocês trocaram um olhar significativo no começo da festa, nem vem.

- é só ajudamos - Cara a Rin com essa cara de Anjo nao me engana.

- Mas vocês sairam me empurrando, quando foi que ele falou com vocês que eu não vi ?

- ah Kagome, vai aproveitar a festa e para de reclamar - A Rin é fogo, mas não vai ficar assim nao, ela que me espere, que isso? to sentindo uma mão na minha cintura, ah..é ..o .. INUYASHA ? pensei que ele não fosse voltar oras, a maioria desses garotos ficam e largam as garotas, mas pelo jeito ele gostou, hsuahsua.Que bom \o

Hoje eu ficar mais feliz é totalmente impossivel, ontem foi otimo.Curti muito a festa com as minhas amigas,a Rin ficou muito feliz, e o Inuyasha ficou comigo a festa toda, além de ser gato, ele é carinhoso e atencioso.Isso é otimo, mas como nada é perfeito to até vendo qual será o defeito do menino, ai meu Kami.A Rin e a Sango não ficaram muito atras não, acho que elas pensam que eu não vi, só pode, mas a Rin ficou com o SESSHOUMARU , isso mesmo, acredite se quiser.shuashua

a Sango? bom ela só trocou olhares significativos com o Miroku, ela disse que odeia ele e talz, mas eu ? Kagome Higurashi ? Ela não engana não, eu não acredito nem um pouquinho.


	3. Segundafeira

**Queria pedir desculpa pela demora, mas minha irmã excluiu o ultimo capitulo que eu já tinha feito, então **

**tive que reescreve-lo e não foi nenhum pouco fácil, já que novas idéias surgiram se misturando com as antigas, isso me confundiu um pouco e ajudou a demorar, por isso também o capitulo saiu pequeno, mas prometo recompensar no próximo!**

Obriigada para :

**Renata **

**Xev.Kidah**

**Segunda - feira**

Hoje eu to de péssimo humor, por que ? não precisa nem perguntar é meio obvio, hoje é segunda - feira, entendeu ? segunda - feira, o pior dia da semana porque começa tudo de novo, ai que saco, queria tanto nascer inteligente, ia ser tudo bem mais fácil, mas enquanto isso nao acontece(lê-se nunca acontecer) tenho que acordar cedo com esse negócio apitando e ir pra escola,saco.

**- **Bom dia flor do dia - disse me dando um beijo, é ela ta de bom humor .

- Bom dia mãe ..

- que foi ? que cara é essa filha ?

- mãe sabe que dia é hoje?

- segunda filha por que ?

- péssimo dia mãe, péssimo.

- estou indo trabalhar , quer carona ?

- não depois as meninas passam aqui.

Não sei como ela consegue ficar tão feliz pra ir trabalhar, nunca vi isso em toda familia normal, existem mães reclamando de tanto trabalhar e trabalhar, mas ela não parece que fica mais feliz cada dia que passa,vai entender...

- Kagome, estamos atrasadas abre logo !

- To indo Sango espera - Olha bem que tá me apressando,a Sango a mais atrasada de todas.

- Bom dia Kagome ! - disse Rin

- Bom dia gente

- vamos logo !

- é Kagome, estamos atrasadas ..

- gente são 7:45 só pegamos 8:30 pra que tudo isso ?

- ai vocês são lerdas to indo na frente - disse Rin

- Ué o que houve?

- ah Kagome eu não aguento mais ouvir a Rin dizer que a gente ta atrasa, acabei pegando a fala dela ..

- ela já falou 'dele' Sango?

- já umas 500 vezes ..

- tá explicado, por isso que ela quer ir logo !

- É né, pelo menos alguém ta animado pra segunda - feira.

_Não aguento mais essa aula Sango _

taco a bolinha.

_Não aguento mais essa aula Sango _

_também não Kagome, e o pior é que a Kikyo não fecha a matraca e a professora nao fala nada !_

Ela me devolve.

_Não aguento mais essa aula Sango _

_também não Kagome, e o pior é que a Kikyo não fecha a matraca e a professora nao fala nada !_

_Claro ela é filha da inspetora, ai que raiva disso Sango ! _

E quando eu ia tacar, adivinha ? é isso mesmo, a professora pegou nosso único meio de distração.

- PRA FORA , AGORA ! - Nossa ela tá estressada heim..

- Kagome minha mãe vai me matar !

- é Sango a minha também..Já sei vamos pra outra parte da escola, onde não tem ninguem ai a inspetora nao vai nos ver ..

- mas se a professora falar com ela depois?

- ai a gente inventa outra coisa ..vem vamos - puxei a Sango e fomos.

- ei aquele ali não é o Sesshoumaru Kagome ?

- é sim, vamos lá .

- Olá - dissemos juntas

- Oi meninas ..

**- **tá fazendo o que aqui ?

- Horário vago

- O QUE ? o terceiro ano tem horario vago ? e por que que o primeiro nao tem ??

- como que ele vai saber Kagome ..

- Sabendo oras, ah essa escola tá péssima, ta tudo pessimo.. - disse andando em direção ao banheiro

- que houve com ela ?

- acho que é o dia , tpm sabe ..

- hum tá .

Nossa assim não dá, nao sei se é por que hoje é segunda - feira , mas ta tudo uma bagunça nessa escola, que absurdo.

AAHHH.. é e pra completar ainda vem um idiota e te derruba,idiota não Inuyasha mesmo.

- Tudo bem Kagome ?

- Não por que estaria ? tá tudo péssimo e com você me derrubando assim no corredor nao ta ajudando.

- nossa foi sem querer, desculpa garota ! Não precisa se estressar ..

- não to estressada

- imagiina se estivesse então - Pera ai , ele ta sendo ironico, ai que ridiculo.

- sai da frente por que infelizmente você ta tapando a porta e eu quero ir no banheiro

- e se eu nao sair ?

- Inuyasha ..

- heim ?

- SAI LOGO ! - disse empurrando ele e entrando .

- Depois diz que não tá estressada,grossa. - É ele foi embora, consegui entrar no banheiro, mas por que to me sentindo culpada? ai ninguem merece ! Por que eu não vou me desculpar, ele que tá errado, né? e ??

- Kagome, segundo tempo, vamos logo ! - disse Sango me puxando pra sala, de volta ao começo .

**Sexta - feira **

Hoje é aniversário da Sango, nossos aniversarios são bem próximos, primeiro o da Rin uma semana depois o da Sango e logo depois o meu, legal não ?! Ela nao quis sair, então dei a idéia delas dormirem aqui pra não passar em branco, elas estão lá em baixo pegando as coisas e eu vou ligar o computador rapidinho, ver quem está on ... quem sabe o Inuyasha nao esteja? to me sentindo culpada até hoje e nao tive coragem de falar com ele pessoalmente, quem sabe por msn seja melhor??

Cara minha boca tem poder, sério não é a primeira vez heim, ele tá on.

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Oiie

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

Oi

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

tudo bem ?

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

blz e você ?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

tudo otiimo..

Nhá o assunto morreu aqui, droga ! Se eu não falar nada a conversa não vai passar disso e eu nao vou conseguir me desculpar...o que eu falo ? o que eu fal..aah já sei !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

eai vai fazer o que de bom esse final de semana ?

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

sair com os amigos e voce ?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

não sei, acho que nada ainda ..

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

hm..

Se eu não falar agora, nao vou falar nunca !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Inuyasha ..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

queria te pedir desculpar por aquele dia ..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

tava meio estressada mesmo, sabe como é segunda - feira e a professora ainda me tirou de sala ...

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

pensei que não fosse pedir nunca

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

heii não abusa heim.

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

rs, tá blz :

**- **Desce logo Kagome !!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

vou ter que descer, as meninas estão me chamando, beijos.

**É uma idéia que não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer diz :**

vai lá estressadinha, beijos.

- Tava fazendo o que lá em cima?

- tava no msn falando com o Inuyasha..

- Ui

- conta tudo amiga !

- Nem começa gente, só tava me desculpando ..

- sei .. shuahsuashua !


	4. Amigas?

**Capitulo 4 - Amigas ?**

Hoje eu tenho prova de ingles, cara eu odeio ingles, é muito chato mas fazer o que né!? Se eu não estudar eu repito, ai não dá mesmo, passei a tarde toda estudando ontem, ninguem merece!Nossa a Yura tá com a cara inchada de choro ?

Parece que ela passou a noite toda chorando, por que será?depois eu pergunto a professora chegou.

- Tá tudo bem Yura ? - sussurei pra ela

- não - ela respondeu alto o bastante pra professora ouvir, mas sorte que ela nem prestou atenção.

- o que houve?

- ai Kagome , o garoto que eu ficava lá aonde eu morava morreu sabado! - Meu deus, o que eu falo?? ela começou a chorar de novo!Cara não acredito no que eu to vendo..a Kikyo e a Ayame estão conversando naturalmente...isso que é amizade,nem dão importancia pra garota.

- Poxa Yura, não sei nem o que te falar, mas qualquer coisa to aqui - respondi baixinho, virando pra frente e encontrando uma professora me olhando com cara feia.

- Obrigada - ela me respondeu baixinho.

- Não sei não gente, mas eu acho errado ! - disse Kagome

- O que você acha errado? são as amigas dela oras, as vezes a 'amizade' delas é assim..você nao tem que se meter - disse Rin

- eu concordo com a Kagome, Rin ! Olha a cara da Yura - desviaram o olhar pro lado, onde se encontrava Yura olhando pro chão e chorando - tudo bem que as amigas dela são a Kikyo e a Ayame, mas não custa nada a gente ir lá falar com ela, alguem sabe o que houve ?

- ela me disse que o garoto que ela ficava morreu

- nossa tadinha dela, tá bom vamos lá então !

- Yura ? - disse Sango

- hum...

- e ai como você tá? - disse Kagome

- péssima Kagome, péssima ...

- aaai não fica assim Yura, eu sei que é triste, mas tenta nao chorar ! - disse Kagome

- Você diz isso por que não é com você ! - disse Yura virando o rosto

- viu?? eu falei que nao era pra vim aqui - disse Rin virando o rosto na direção contraria a da Yura

- então por que veio ? fica lá na sua mesa, com a sua vida perfeita e me deixa em paz !

- eu vim por insistencia das meninas e deixa de ser ingrata por que as suas 'amigas' não estão aqui !

Silêncio...

Foi assim por 5 minutos, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa isso tá me irritando e essa briga delas não vai levar a lugar nenhum!

- Idiota - disse Yura

- Pelo menos as minhas amigas...-interrompi a Rin antes que ela falasse demais.

- Olha só gente, assim não dá, Rin deixa de ser grossa, se não vai ajudar nao atrapalha ! E Yura chorar não vai trazer ele de volta ! - falei um pouco alto de mais , fazendo algumas pessoas virarem as cabeças pra me olhar, credo povo fofoqueiro.

Legal, a Yura caiu no choro de novo...

- desculpa.. - ouvi ela falar baixinho, a Rin ta me olhando com uma cara de espanto.

- desculpa também - disse a Rin já mais 'normal'.

- É que eu só não consigo imaginar que ele morreu, eu lembro de quando ele ficava descendo minha blusa pra minha barriga não aparecer, me ligava todo dia pra saber se eu estava bem, eu não consigo imaginar ele morto - chorou mais.

- Yura , pelo menos você está guardando os bons momentos ! - disse Rin

- é , olha o sinal bateu vamos ter que entrar.. - disse Sango, que até o momento tava calada.

- vai no banheiro lavar esse rosto, ok?! - Puxei ela e dei um abraço nela tentando conforta-la e consegui fazer ela soltar um sorrisinho, que bom !

- Bom dia gente - disse a professora entrando na sala.

- Yura, caat ! por que você ainda ta chorando ? você arranja outro ficante fácil fácil, vamos melhora essa cara ! - Cara a Kikyo perde a noção, a menina malzona pelo garoto, ela vem com esse apelido ridiculo e ainda diz que virão outros ?? ela não é normal.

- é mesmo Yura , sua maquilagem tá toda borrada ! - agora sim era o que me faltava, se a Ayame não tinha o que falar, era melhor ela ficar calada, peguei a mão da Yura e apertei, como sinal de 'nao liga pro que elas estão falando' ela me olhou e deixou escapar um sorrisinho, limpando as lagrimas.

HUUUM. cheirinho bom, deve ser o almoço, o que será que minha mãe fez de bom hoje ? Lasanhaaaaa ! aii agora eu to a felicidade em pessoa, a lasanha dela é a melhor do mundo, não não, do univeeeeerso !

e tá realmente otima,vou até repetir, ainda bem que lasanha nao engorda muito, se nao ia sair rolando por ai ...

Putz quem ousa me ligar numa ora dessas?

- Alô ?

- Kagomeeeeee !

- Oiii...

- ué o que houve?

- alem de você me ligar na hora da minha lasanha ? nada não !

- hehe , desculpa amiga

- maas fala amiga, pra que você me ligou?

- eu só queria ligar pra minha querida amiga, estava com saudades ..

- não enrola Sango ..

- sério amiga !

- Sango ..

- Ok tá bom , é porque na quinta-feira eu queria ir no shopping, vamos ?

- amiga como se isso fosse o fim do mundo, não sei porque enrolou tanto pra pedir

- hehe... é por que os meninos vão ..

- ...

- Kagome ?

- que meninos ?

- ah amiga os de sempre sabe?!

- não nao sei não .. que meninos Sangooo ?

- Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ..

- huuuuuum então você quer pegar o Miroku?

- QUE?!

- hahahahahaha

- não quero nada, a Rin que quer se encontrar com o Sesshoumaru e quer me arrastar que estou te arrastando ... entendeu ?

- entendi, ai você aproveita e pega o Miroku né?! hahhahahah

- ...

- Sango ?

- ...

-Sangoo??

- ah safada desligou na minha cara !

vou voltar a comer minha lasanha que é o que eu faço de melhor !

Sango's **On**

Ela é muito sem graça, nunca passou pela minha cabeça em ter nada com o Miroku, eu heim.

Tudo bem que ele é lindo, simpatico,charmoso , galinha,tarado e hentaii ! Para de pensar nele Sango, aiaiai...

Na quinta -feira ele que fique bem longe de mim, a Rin só me mete em furada, meu kami !!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Oi pegadoora !

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

aff ..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

é né dona Sango , quiinta-feira prometeeee ...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

olha quem fala, senhora Inokuma...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Não mude o rumo da conversa Sango..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Só to fazendo um comentario amiga, ou você esqueceu que o Inuyasha vai?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

e eu com isso ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

você vai ficar com ele oraas !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

claro que não, nada haver ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

claro que sim

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

vamos supor, só supor que eu fique com o Miroku e a Rin com o Sesshoumaru, você não vai ficar parada olhando pro Inuyasha ..

até pq acho que ele não deixaria ... shaushauah

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Você assumiuuuuuuu

assumiuuuuuuuuuuu !!

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

quem ta mudando o assunto agora é você !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Não fiz nada , você que acabou de confirmar !

**'- Rin Nakayama . acabou de entrar **

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

vou add a Rin aqui...

**'- Rin Nakayama .** **Está na conversa :**

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Oiiiee amiga !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

Oii gente

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

O que vocês estão fazendo no pc , numa segunda-feira heim !?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

o mesmo que você xD

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

hsauhshaushua

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

aê amiga você perdeu, a Sango confirmou que vai pegar o Miroku quinta

shuashuahsua

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

mentiira !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

Ué o que houve com o papo de ' eu vou ficar de vela lá Rin !' ??

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Mas eu vou , pq a Kagome vai pegar o Inuyasha !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

altas revelações aqui hoje heiim !!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

e a Rin o Sesshoumaru, pronto todo mundo pega todo mundo, tudo igual !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

igual não , a diferença é que eu assumoo !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

hsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsu

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

O.O

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

Vocês são minhas melhores amigas, se eu não contar pra vocês, pra quem eu vou contar??

heim heeiim ??

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Sabe é verdade, então vou contar ... eu gostei muito de ficar com o Inuyasha e sabe

se acontecer

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Rin , não começa com pressão psicologica naaoo !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

heii você me enganoo ! você falou só pra gente confessar, ah que absurdooo!

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

e você caiu direitinho hsuahsuahsua

se a Sango não falasse você ia continuar a confessar !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

aff...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Gente minha mãe ta pertubando, fuii ..

amo vocês !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

tchau amiga !

tbm te amo !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

bye, amo você !

**Sango Taijiya está offline .**

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

ai ai amiga ...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

amiga, me diz a verdade...

você tá gostando mesmo do Sesshoumaru ?

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

Amiga eu não sei, eu acho que sim.

Eu me sinto bem quando estou com ele, adoro conversar com ele sabe?!

eu me sinto diferente, só tenho medo que pra ele eu seja só mais uma...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

ahh eu meto a porrada nele, se ele fizer alguma coisa com você amiga !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

rs !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Mas que bom que seu coração já tem dono , quem sabe esse ano você consegue

um namorado amiga !! tomara heiim , rs !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

e você tambem ...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

Acho que não amiga ..

acho que se fosse pra arranjar namorado, você seria a primeira, a Sango a segunda e eu a ultima !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

eu acho ao contrario, você a segunda e a Sango a ultima, ela nao quer nem chegar perto do Miroku

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

verdade...

mas então você confirmou que seria a primeira heim senhorita !?

tem que passar pelo meu consentimento primeiro heeim...

shuahsuahsua

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

boba ;

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz:**

vou sair amiga, até amanha

beijos !

**'- Rin Nakayama .**

tchauu** !**

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro está offline .**

**'- Rin Nakayama está offline .**


	5. Irmãos

**Capitulo 5 - Irmãos. **

**- **ai ai minha filinha tá crescendo ! - A mãe de Kagome disse pela 10° vez no dia.

- É mãe eu acho que a Kagome e todo mundo aqui em casa entendeu - disse Souta, enquanto jogava video-game.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme filho , você também vai virar um rapazinho, só que so daqui a uns meses querido !

- e a Kagome daqui a 1 semana mãe ! Só terça - feira que vem ...

- deixe de ciume filho, vamos pensar em o que fazer pra ela tá ? que tal uma festa surpresa ?

- éé ..

- ai quando estiverem todos aqui, eu contrato aqueles carros que falam sabe ? que veem na casa da pessoa, sabe qual é Souta ?

- éé..

- que bom , mas então o que você acha ?

- éé ..

- é o que filho ?

- éé ... - A mãe do garoto olhou com raiva pra televisão, onde se encontrava Souta olhando vidrado, jogando seu jogo.

- Presta atenção em mim Souta, larga esse negócio agora ! Antes que eu quebre isso menino ! - disse se pondo na frente da televisão.

- Para mãe para , eu vou perder...sai sai sai ...

- fala direito mocinho ! tá pensando que ta falando com quem ?? tá de castigo , pronto - Puxou a tomada da televisão, arrancou o video-game e subiu pro quarto.

- MÃEEEEEEEEEEE !

- _tá tudo bem ai Ká ?_

- tá sim Sango, deve ser só algum ataque do Souta , mas como foi a escola hoje ?

- _Normal amiga, a mesma coisa, Kikyo e Ayame falando coisas inúteis, Miroku dando em cima das menininhas, Rin babando pelo Sesshoumaru, a Yura ficou quieta no canto dela ...é só .._

- erh..hum..e o Inu- Inu..

- _Inuyasha ? hahahahahaha_

- eu não ia falar Inuyasha..

- _claro que ia_

- claro que não ..

- _ia falar o que então ?_

- Inu..Inu...ah não enche !

- _fique sabendo que ele perguntou sim de você !_

- e o que você disse?

- _que você tinha passado mal, por isso não foi ao colégio hoje ! _

- huuum...

**- **_Depois te passo a matéria Kagome _

- tá bom amiga ! vamos mesmo no cinema quinta - feira?

- _ah quase que esqueço de aviisar, não vamos mais._

_- _porque?

_- por que parece que o Sesshoumaru não vai poder ir, então todos desistiram de ir e também seu aniversário já é semana que vem, podemos marcar algo assim.. _

- ah tá , é sim amiga , apesar de que eu acho que a minha mãe vai querer fazer alguma coisa aqui em casa, como todos os anos..

_- hum, mas amiga depois conversamos que o Kohaku tá pedindo ajuda no trabalho aqui e eu como boa irmã vou ajudar, rs beijos._

- beijos.

Sango's **ON**

- Oi Kohaku, ensinar o que ? - disse a garota botando o telefone no gancho e virando-se pro irmão que a encarava.

- ah nada não, era só pra você sair do telefone mesmo - pegou o telefone no gancho e saiu correndo pro quarto.

- mas que .. KOHAKU !! - Sango saiu correndo atras do garoto..

Sango's **OFF **

Rin's **On**

Eu to desanimada.

Desanimada mesmo, hoje ainda é terça-feira que saco ! A semana demora muito pra passar ... se fosse feriadão passaria rápido e pra ajudar ainda mais a Kagome não foi a aula hoje.Amanha tem prova de que heim ? hum deixa eu ver.. INGLES ?

to ferrada !

Vou estudar que é o melhor que eu faço ... nao tem nada pra fazer mesmo.

- RIN... - minha mãe gritou lá de baixo

- oi mãe - respondi.

- Rin ?

- hum.. - Eu tava estudando, prestando atenção na matéria , nem tava ligando pro que ela falava.

- RIN NAKAYAMA !

- OIE MÃEEE

- desce aqui agora menina, não ta ouvindo eu te chamar nao ?

- não mãe , não to , devo estar surda.. - disse descendo as escadas.

- fala direito comigo mocinha, mas que coisa ! Não pode fazer um favor pra sua mãe?

- que é mãe?

- Minha filha, eu e a Suzana vamos a igreja, então você poderia ficar com a filha dela ? ah Kiya ?

- quem é Suzana mãe ?

- Como assim Rin , Suzana é nossa vizinha a anos . - Minha mãe fez uma cara de espantada agora, será que eu não posso esquecer essas coisas simples de vez enquanto? Tipo a minha vizinha que eu conheço desde que nasci ? e aquela pirralha da filha dela?

- mas mãe a filha dela é uma ...como posso dizer? criançinha enjoada

- não é nao filha e você vai tomar conta dela hoje, vamos a igreja as 18:00 !

- é sim, uma pirralha chata !

- RIN !

- Ops.. - vou subir pro meu quarto e mais tarde eu deciido o que fazer com a pirralha..

Rin's **OFF **

**- **MÃE ! Eu nao vou ficar tomando conta desse pestinha pra você ir com a mãe da Sango a igreja !

- claro que vai minha filha ..

- não mãe, nem morta eu ficaria sozinha com o Souta

- Queria isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem ! - e assim como ela entrou e ela saiu do meu quarto, levando a paz com ela. Meu Kami, cuidar do Souta numa terça-feira tendo prova de ingles amanha? é ter muito azar !

- To indo, comportem-se crianças ! - e bateu a porta e mole? agora eu to aqui sozinha com o Souta, mas a casa tá muito silenciosa..estranho, o que será que esse garoto ta aprotando agora?

- Souta ?? - disse descendo as escadas

- oi maninha linda - ah esse garoto nao me engana , tá aprontando alguma coisa ..

- oi ¬¬

- vamos na pracinha ?

- vai sozinho garoto, você não é alejado .

- credo Kagome, nossa mãe nao deixa eu ir sozinho..me levaaa por favor

- solta solta minha perna Souta, para com isso ! - que isso ! ele se pendurou na minha perna ...

- Ai eu chamo o Kohaku pra ir comigo e você vai com a Sango..

- tá tá , solta minha perna.

- vou ligar pro Kohaku

- tá vai ..

- Sango, tudo bem ?

- _Oi Souta, tudo sim e você?_

_- _bem você pode chamar o Kohaku pra mim?

_- tá , vou chamar . KOHAKUUUUUUUU! _

_- _valeu

_- hehe_

_-_ Fala ae cara

_- fala Souta_

_-_ vamos lá na pracinha??

_- eu queria ir mas a Sango nao vai querer me levar cara_

_- _fala que a Kagome vai, ai ela vai , to indo pra lá agora !

_- boa idéia, então tá to indo pra lá , nos encontramos lá._

_- _valeu !

- Sango já te disseram que você tá linda hoje ?

- ah obriigada Koh- ei o que você quer heim ? nao me engana naoo !

- nada maninha linda ..

- fala logo Kohaku !

- vamos na pracinha ...vamos vamos..

- nada disso, hoje é terça-feira eu tenho que estudar e você vai ficar em casa ..

- mas nao tem nada pra fazer em casa Sango !

- e eu com isso..

-ahh Sango, o Souta disse que a Kagome vai, você pode ficar lá com ela que tal ? heim heiiim Sango por favoor !

- tá Kohaku, vamos logo !

_Não muito longe dali..._

- Tchau mãe !

- Filha não dê trabalho a Rin heim ..estamos indo, estamos atrasadas.

- eai Kiya ? o que você quer fazer ?

- eu nao quero fazer nada , eu heim garota estranha , larga do meu pé chulé - a garotinha deu lingua e saiu correndo porta a fora.

- volta aquii Kiyaaaaaaa ! PARA DE CORRER !! - Rin saiu correndo pela rua atras da garotinha...

- me larga, me solta, socoorroo ela qubebr mbe rapbtabr - Rin tapou a boca da garota que nao parava de fazer escandalo, gritando no meio da rua.

- Eu prometo te largar se você me disser aonde estava indo, vai me dizer? - a garota fez que sim com a cabeça

- eu queria ir a pracinha, nao preciso de babá atras de mim ! - e dizendo isso a garota saiu andando em direção a pracinha, diante disso Rin revirou os olhos e seguiu atras da garota.

- Olha a Sango e o Kohaku ali mana, eu vou brincar com ele...tchau !

- Olha a Kagome vindo com o Souta maninha, eu vou lá com ele tá ?

- vai logo... - e assim os dois garotinhos foram brincar perto das meninas.

- Oi Sango !

- Oiii Kagome, ai você já estudou ??

- é melhor você me perguntar ' você já conseguiu estudar'? tá bem dificil, minha mãe me deixou tomando conta desse pestinha pra ir a igreja com a sua mãe !

- é eu sei, se você não ta vendo eu também to de babá .

- sorte a Rin que não tem irma ou irmão mais novo...

- não mais,olha nao é ela ali ? - Sango aponta pra uma garota louca correndo atras de uma menininha.

- é acho que ..é ..

- Kiya ! se você correr mais uma vez de mim eu te levo pra casa a força e te prendo no porão menina !

- dúviido ! - então a garotinha deu lingua pra Rin, se virou correu em direção a dois menininhos brincando e foi pra perto deles.

- Oi , posso brincar com vocês?

- pode - disseram juntos.

- meu nome é Kiya , prazer ! - disse a menininha se sentando pra brincar com eles

- o meu é Souta e o dele é Kohaku !

- Não acrediito que você também ta de babá hoje Rin !

- é verdade eu já tava dizendo aqui, que você tinha sorte por ser filha única ...

- é eu também achava isso, hehe, mas minha mãe inventou de ir a igreja logo hoje com a vizinha e me deixou com a filha dela, a Kiya..

- é ela parece ser uma gracinha - disse Kagome olhando a garotinha brincar com seu irmão.

- ah Kagome, só parece..ela me fez vir correndo atras dela até aqui !

- credo Rin ..

- vocês já conseguiram estudar pra prova?

- Não - disseram juntas.

- otimo.. nem eu !

- o que falta acontecer pra genta agora então heiiim ??

- Olá meninas ...

**HAHA .**

**Quem será que falou com elas heim ?**

**será que vocês conseguem adivinhar ??**

**o que acharam do capiitulo ?**

**rs, já estou escrevendo o capitulo 6 , assim que terminar posto.**

**Espero muiitas Reviews.**

**E obriigado pelas reviews para **_Renata e Tenshiraissa ._**Que bom que gostaraam !**


	6. Encontros

**Poste pequeno, o próxiimo será melhor ! **

**Boa leiitura ! **

**X**

**Capitulo 6 - Encontros ..**

- AAhhhhh - Rin quase caiu se nao fosse amparada pelas amigas também assustadas.

- Nossa Rin somos tão feios assim ? - disse Sesshoumaru arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- vocês nos deram um susto - disse a garota com a mão no coração

- é Sesshoumaru , a primeira pessoa que ela deve ter visto concerteza foi você, por isso que ela tomou um susto . hahahaha - calou a boca com o olhar frio que Sesshoumaru lhe lançou.

- Como está Sangozinha ? - disse o Houshi agarrando a mão da garota e dando um beijo.

- ah he.. to bem né e vc ?

- melhor agora ..- quando o garoto ia descer a mão que antes estava nas costas, ouviram-se um tapa.

PLAFT (Onomatopeia de tapa )

- ai .. ai .. - disse o garoto alisando o rosto.

- mas o que vocês fazem aqui ? - disse Kagome

- viemos dar uma voltinha ..o Inuyasha queria pipoca .. - disse Sesshoumaru dando um olhar sugestivo a ele

- quee?! - as meninas cairam na risada

- o que tem de mais querer comer pipoca ? - Inuyasha virou o rosto pro lado, resmungando alguma coisa.

- nada ué ... hahahahaa - Kagome quase não se aguentava em pé.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui ?

**X**

**- **Hei meninos, o que vocês acham de apostarmos uma corrida até o outro lado da praça ?

- Não né garota, que idéia.

- ahh você tá com medinho Souta ?

- não - disse o garoto virando o rosto pro outro lado

- eu vou !! vamos Souta, vamos!

- não .. a Sango disse pra mim ficar aqui !

- mas ela nem ta vendo olha - a garota apontou pra Sango - ela ta conversando com os amigos dela, então você também tem direito de ficar com os seus, vamos Souta !

- tá

- quem chegar por ultimo é a mulher do padre - e assim sairam os três correndo pela praça.

**X**

- Ah estamos de babá hoje, as três .. - Sango respondeu.

- babás de quem ? - Inuyasha perguntou olhando em volta.

- Hei...acho que de ninguem... - Rin arregalou os olhos quando olhou em volta e percebeu que nenhuma, nenhuma das crianças estavam por ali.

- ai meu deus... - começou Kagome - cadê aquele pestinha ??

- Kohaku, eu mandei ele ficar aquiii !! ah mas quando eu acha-lo ele vai ver.. - Os garotos se olhavam sem entender o que elas estavam falando.

- quem é Kohaku ? - Miroku perguntou

- Souta é o irmão da Kagome, Kohaku da Sango, e Kiya é minha vizinha...estavamos tomando conta deles hoje, mas eles acabaram de sumir - disse Rin olhando pros lados.

- vocês querem ajuda pra procura-los ? - Sesshoumaru perguntou encarando Rin, que estava com uma cara de apavorada.

- claro ! vamos logo então por que já ta escuro e é perigoso - disse Sango puxando Rin pela mão.

- e euu ?? - Kagome gritou indo atras delas correndo.

Os garotos olhando aquilo,resolveram segui-las, chamando pelo nome das crianças.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo, deram a volta na pracinha e nada, cansandos, sentaram num banquinho que tinha lá.

- Não aguento mais correr - Kagome disse deitando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, sem perceber, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- muito menos eu ... - disse Miroku.

- hei olha ... - Rin apontou numa direção, em que se encontrava, Souta, Kohaku e Kiya tomando sorvete do outro lado da rua, looonge da praça.

- E-Eu ..vou matar o KOHAKUUUUU - Sango levantou e saiu correndo e gritando em direção as crianças.

**X**

- será que nossas irmãs não estão preocupadas ? - perguntou Kohaku enquanto tomava seu sorvete de flocos.

- claro que não, elas estavam brincando com os amigos delas oras.. - disse a menina terminando o seu sorvete de morango.

- gente aquela maluca vindo pra cá, não é a Sango ? - Souta apontou na direção em que Sango vinha correndo e gritando.

- KOHAKU !

- Sango ... - disse o garotinho com medo já.

- COMO VOCÊ SOME ASSIM GAROTO? QUER MATAR SUA IRMÃ ?? E VOCÊS AI , NAO ME OLHEM COM ESSA CARA NÃO...

- Sango, para de gritar..olha o mico.. - disse Kagome que tinha acabado de chegar com todo mundo, indo pro lado da amiga e puxando-a pelo braço pra perto deles.

- Mas Kagome esse muleque some, ai eu fico desesperada e encontramos ele TOMANDO SORVETE?!

- desculpa Sango.. é que você tava conversando com eles, eu achei que não ia nem perceber.. - disse Kohaku abaixando a cabeça.

- Como não Kohaku ? ..você podia ter me avisado ..

- Você tava ocupada com seus amigos garota, nao enche ! - disse Kiya virando o rosto.

- Hei garota fala direito, você também está errada - Rin que até o momento tava quieta, falou.

- Você não manda em mim, não é nada minha !

- Não sou mesmo, mas hoje eu estou tomando conta de você!

- ah não enche garota estranha !

- Kiya..

- Chega é melhor todo mundo ir pra casa mesmo.. - Sesshoumaru disse empurrando de leve os meninos pro outro lado.

- Vamos Souta, em casa conversamos.. - Kagome pegou o irmão pela mão e foi andando.

- Espera Kagome,vem Kohaku, tchau gente ! - a morena puxou o irmão e foi atras de Kagome..

- Kiya vamos .. - disse Rin tentando, inultilmente puxar a garota.

- não, nao quero ir pra sua casa ! - disse a menina sentando na calçada.

Rin já estava ficando cansada dos ataques da garota, estava cansada, suada e ainda tinha que estudar pra prova, só de pensar já estava desanimada, fechou os olhos e suspirou.Rin fez um sinal para que as amigas, que estavam a esperando na esquina,fossem embora, pelo jeito ia demorar a levar a garota dali.

- vamos Kiya, eu já estou cansada, quero ir pra casa..

- não enche ..pra mim você é estranha ! - a menina deu lingua e virou o rosto pro lado.

Sesshoumaru vendo que a situação já estava ficando complicada, se abaixou e ficou em frente a garotinha.

- Seu nome é Kiya né ? prazer Sesshoumaru.. - ele disse apertando a mão da garotinha.

- é sim , por que ?

- que tal irmos conversando até a sua casa ? sua mãe deve estar preocupada..

- mas eu não quero ir com ela..

- eu vou com você, que tal ?

- tá bom então ! - a menina deu um sorrisão e pulou no colo do garoto, que a principio nao sabia o que fazer, mas depois levantou e virou na direção dos garotos com a menina no colo.

- vão indo, que eu vou acompanhar a Rin e depois vou...

- tá tá .. - Inuyasha disse indo embora com Miroku.

Rin encarou Sesshoumaru e garota em seu colo estática, a garota tinha ido com um desconhecido e rejeitado ela ?

- vamos Rin ? - Sesshoumaru perguntou dando a frente a garota.

Foram andando em silêncio e nem perceberem quando Kiya pegou no sono, nao demorou muito e eles chegaram a casa da garota.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru, não sei nem o que iria fazer se ela nao visesse com você.. - Rin disse olhando pra baixo.

- Tudo bem, quer que eu a bote na cama ? acho que ela pegou no sono..

- ah não precisa naoo, me dá ela aqui - Rin pegou a garota com esforço para nao fazê-la acordar.

- então..até amanhã Rin .

E assim acabou a noite,as meninas foram dormir preocupadas por não terem conseguido estudar e os meninos,bom os meninos sei la..

**X**

**Agradecimentos a **_Lory Higurashi e Tenshiraissa _**pelas Reviews.**

_Lory Higurashi : _**ah pode deixar que agora eu to botando ' X' pra separar os lugares !**

_Tenshiraissa : _**ahh quase lá, você só errou de irmão . shaushuahsua !**


	7. Me conheça melhor

**Aêe .**

**Maiis um capítulo pra vocês ;**

**Não muito grande, mas o próximo será !**

**X**

**Capitulo 7 - Me conheça melhor.**

- e foi isso.. - Rin disse dando um sorrisinho de canto.

- que lindo amiga !!

- é e ele ainda ofereceu pra te ajudar a por ela pra dormir, ah se o Miroku fosse assim..

- ii assumiu de vez .. - disse Rin dando um tapa na testa

- hahahaha verdade !! Mas mudando de assunto..eu reparei uma coisa.. - disse Kagome com uma cara de pensativa.

- o que ? - disseram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

- que aqui a Rin assumi que gosta do Sesshoumaru, mas com ela ela fica toda envergonhada, mas já a safada da Sango é ao contrário, aqui nao conta nada pra gente - Rin e Kagome lançaram olhares acusadores pra Sando - mas quando tá com o Miroku ela nem liga, perde a vergonha todinha..

- mentira ! - Sango rebateu

- verdade - disse Kagome revirando os olhos

- mentira - Sango repetiu novamente

- verdade - disseram dessa vez juntas Rin e Kagome

- mentiira lá lá - Sango respondeu 'cantando'

- O.O

- que foi gente ?

-_ Bom dia aulnos, sentem-se e calem a boca ._

- ii a megera chegou..educada como sempre né ?! - disse Sango

- senta logo Sango, depois conversamos - disse Kagome lançando uma piscadinha pra Sango.

**X**

Sango's **On**

As meninas viajam..eu não tenho nada com o Miroku, eu heim.

Que idéia , ele não se interessa por mim...só por aquelas garotas oferecidas e além do mais nunca iria ter nada com ele, ele é um galinha assumido.

**Sango Taijiya está online .**

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. ' te adicionou, deseja aceitar esse convite ?**

()

Ahhhh ?! fala no difunto e ele aparece , credo ...é só falar nesse garoto que ele me add, aceito ou não ?

ah tá vamos ver no que vai dar...

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

Sangozinha

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Oi Miroku , que nick é esse heim..

caraca garoto vc não mudaa !

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

já me atacando sangozinha? não precisa ficar com ciúme não

que eu sou todo seu . .

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Aff garoto se enxerga...

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

TT

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

uma pergunta..

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

respondo qualquer coisa por vc..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

vc tá aonde ?

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

na sala de informática..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

ué eu também..nao to te vendo..

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

to no pc 4

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

eu to no...hei garoto para com isso

abaixa essa mão, para de me dar tchau..

ta todo mundo olhando pra mim

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

aff

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

era pra vc me ver Sangozinha

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

eu já to vendo, aliáis acho que a sala toda sabe aonde vc

tá agora..

- BONITO dona Taijiya ...no msn durante a aula de informática, em vez de fazer os trabalhos de aula ??

ah e ainda por cima com o senhor Houshi Miroku , ótimo ..

desliguem os aparelhos e venham pra minha sala ...AGORA !

NÃAO.era só o que me faltava, além desse garoto abusado,ainda tem a bruxa da Meireles.. sala dela ?

é a pior coisa do mundo, ou vamos ficar o dia todo fazendo algum tabalho bem difícil ou então nossa nota vai direto pra 0 em duas provas, ai meu kami !

- O que vocês tem a dizer ?

- eu tava conversando com a Sangozinha - ah ele não tá ajudando.

- estávamos debatendo o trabalho professora..

- Não tente me passar a perna senhorita Taijiya, eu vi muito bem ! Por isso os dois vão fazer um trabalho sobre a importância do computador para o ser humano..

- ah isso é fácil... - o Miroku disse, era melhor ele ter ficado CALADO.

- não mesmo querido, quero esse trabalho para hoje e com 5 paginas digitadas, ok ?

- QUE?! - ela tá maluca , só pode..que isso hoje eu ia no cabeleleiro !!

- e o que a senhora acha que vamos escrever em 6 paginas sobre isso ?

- nao quero saber, eu quero o trabalho pronto na minha mesa as 18:00.

Podem começar a fazer .. - e dizendo isso ela saiu da sala.

**X**

**- **Ela tá demorando..por que será ? - disse Kagome

- não sei, o que eu não entendo e por que a aula de informática e misturada..isso é muito ruim, a Sango fica sempre em outra turma e nunca com a gente ! - rebateu Rin

- acontece o mesmo com a gente - disse Sesshoumaru frio como sempre, olhando pros lados.

- é o Miroku tambem tá nessa aula e não veio até agora, deve tar agarrando alguma garota por aí...

Nessa hora Rin e Kagome se entreolharam e dizeram juntas ..

- Tomara que não seja a Sango!!

**X**

- hei Sangozinha, por que você não me dá uma chance ?

- hei Mirokinho, por que você não me deixa em paz?

- perguntei primeiro..

- aff, garoto você dá em cima de qualquer pessoa, só tem que ser mulher ! se duvidar até de pessoas mais velhas...

- não tem nada de errado nisso Sangozinha, ou tem ? - perguntou mais pra si mesmo do que pra garota ao seu lado.

- ah Miroku você não entende !

- mas.. - Sango o cortou

- e cala a boca por que graças a você eu já to aqui fazendo esse trabalho idiota

- ...

**X**

- ah chega, eu vou atras da Sango...vai que aquele Houshi faz alguma coisa com ela ? - disse Kagome arregalando os olhos.

- Kagome eu vou com você então - disse Inuyasha levantando

- N-nao v-vocês vão me deixar aqui sozinha ?? - disse Rin ficando nervosa e olhando de rabo de olho para Sesshoumaru

- Não Rin , o Sesshoumaru faz companhia pra você , vamos Kagome - disse Inuyahsa puxando Kagome pela mão, o que não passou despercebido pela mesma.

- tá com medo de ficar sozinha comigo Rin ? - perguntou Sesshoumaru lhe lançando aquele olhar frio de sempre

- N-não, quer dizer ..claro que não Sesshoumaru ! - disse a menina tentando se acalmar e dando um sorriso ao garoto.

**X**

- Aonde você acha que eles estão ?

- ah tem uns quartinhos abandonado- - Kagome interrompeu

- quartinhos?? pra que quartinhos garoto !

- ué Kagome, vou lá saber aonde eles estão..

- não sabe o que falar não fala nada

- Feh!

- e não faz 'feh' pra mim ! - disse a garota parando bruscamente a caminhada e virando-se pra Inuyasha ( especial eu ,a patroa e as crianças. hahaha )

**X**

- escreveu alguma coisa Sangozinha ?

- Sango...me chama só de Sango.

- tudo bem, escreveu alguma coisa Sango ?

- to terminando de escrever uma página e você ?

- to na metade ainda ..

- ai você é muito lerdo !

- hei garota não fala assim comigo não heim..

- por que vai fazer o que Houshi?

- isso - e de surpresa começou a fazer cócegas na garota ao seu lado, que se debatia e pedia para ele parar de tanto rir.

Depois de tanto rir, conseguiu se soltar e ainda sorrindo se virou pro garoto ao seu lado.

- até que você não é só tarado..

- como assim só  tarado ? claro que eu tenho minhas recaidas, mas não sou assim- disse o garoto fazendo uma cara de indignação.

- ah eu não conhecia esse seu lado .. - disse a garota mechendo as mãos, tentando explicar a situação.

- então tente conhecer - e dizendo isso o garot deu uma piscadinha e voltou a digitar no seu computador, deixando uma Sango de boca a berta.

**X**

**Lory Higurashi **É ela é mimada assim mesmo, e pode esperar que ela ainda vai aparecer na fiic heim !

**Tenshiraissa **Verdade !! Sãao lindos, maravilhosos ... pena que eu não sou a Rin nem a Kagome. rs


	8. Ciumes ?

**X**

**Capitulo 8 - Descobertas **

- Sango até que enfim ! O que vocês estão fazendo ai ? - disse Kagome, entrando na sala e se sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Ah megera nos pegou no msn na aula de informática e passou um trabalho com 5 páginas - disse Sango fazendo uma cara de desanimada

- se ferrou Miroku .. - Inuyasha disse dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- É vamos ter que ficar até tarde aqui fazendo..depois você me passa a matéria do ultimo tempo Kagome -

- amiga ..erh.. o último tempo é vago - Kagome disse baixinho

- QUE!? - disseram juntos Miroku e Sango.

- não acredito que vou perder tempo vago - a menina disse abaixando a cabeça.

- a Sango vamos fazer logo pra ver se acabamos antes do intervalo acabar - Miroku disse levantando a cabeça da garota com uma mão e piscando, ato que deixou Inuyasha e Kagome com os olhos arregalados.

- ah então já estamos indo ..né Inuyasha ?! - disse empurrando o garoto pra ir embora

- eu heim .. - disse Sango baixo antes de voltar a fazer o trabalho.

**X**

- Rin - chamou Sesshoumaru

- hum..

- por que você tá tão calada ?

- eu ? ah por nada não, só to cansada ..é isso

- mentira - disse Sesshoumaru com seu jeito frio de sempre

- que ? como assim mentira ?

- você não ta cansada, você ta me evitando e eu quero saber porque .

- n-não é nada disso Sesshoumaru !

- claro que é , mas se você não quer contar eu descubro - e dizendo isso o garoto se levantou e foi em direção ao corredor principal.

**X**

**- **Kagome por que você saiu me puxando ?

- você não viu o clima ali ?

- que clima ??

- ai Inuyasha ! você não viu que eles trocaram olhares significantes ?

- não não vi ..

- você é muito lerdo mesmo heim ! - e dizendo isso a garota deu um tapa na testa do mesmo e saiu correndo na frente.

- HEI KAGOME !

- Rin ?

- a-ah oi Kagome .. - disse a garota desviando o olhar

- o que houve ?

- nada amiga..achou a Sango ?

- sim , ela tá de castigo fazendo um trabalho pra Meireles de 5 páginas.

- caraca, o que ela fez?

- msn com o Miroku ..

Trocoram olhares significativos e começaram a rir.

- Kagome ! - Inuyasha gritou do ouvido da mesma fazendo-a estremecer.

- erh..oi (?)

- agora eu te pego - e dizendo isso Inuyasha saiu correndo atras da garota que não parava de correr e gritar coisas como ' Socorro ;tem um tarado correndo atrás de mim ' e por ai vai..

Quando finalmente Inuyasha chegou perto da garota, ele a pegou no colo e a botou no ombro como um saco de batatas, enquanto a garota batia nas suas costas e pedia pra descer.

- pronto ! - disse Inuyasha botando kagome em cima da mesa do refeitório.

- ah aah eu to cansada ..caraca - disse a garota nem aguentando mais falar, deitando em cima do lugar aonde Inuyasha a havia botado, sem nem saber aonde era.

- dá próxima vez eu faço você cansar mais heim garota ... - Inuyasha não resistiu e deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- shuahsuahsuahsua - enquanto Rin não parava de rir no canto.

- gente..por que tá todo mundo me olhando ?

- deve ser por que você tá em cima da mesa do refeitório Kagome ..

- QUE?! - a garota pulou da mesa tão rapido que acabou caindo de bunda do chão, arrancando risadas de Inuyasha e Rin.

- SHUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA - Inuyasha e Rin não conseguiam parar de rir.

- não teve graça, minha bunda tá doendo - disse a garota estreitando o olhar e passando a mão no local que doia.

- quer ajuda aí ? - disse Inuyasha vermelho de tanto rir, apontando com a cabeça pra bunda da garota.

- NÃO. seu sem vergonha ! - então a garota não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto sentava na cadeira.

**X**

**- **já fez quantas páginas Houshi ?

- duas Sangozinha e você ?

- to acabando a segunda, como você me passou heim ?

- sei lá

- e eu já não falei pra você me chamar só de Sango ?

- e por que você me chama de Houshi ? e não de Miroku como todo mundo ? - a garota se surpreendeu com a pergunta e demorou alguns minutos pra responder.

- não sei, acho que me acustumei...

- então só te chamo de Sango quando você me chamar de Miroku, combinado ? - dizendo isso o menino puxou a mão dela e apertou em sinal de acordo.

Sango podia não notar agora, mas quanto mais ela conhecia do garoto a sua frente, mas ela se encantava e percebia que ele não era só um Houshi tarado.

**X**

- Kagome, seu aniversário é quinta-feira né?

- é sim Rin..

- ii vai ficar mais velha bruxa

- não começa Inuyasha

- já decidiu o que você vai fazer amiga?

- minha mãe queria fazer uma festa..você sabe como ela adora essas comemorações..mas pra falar a verdade eu não to muito animada não

- por que amiga?

- e por que bruxa ?

As meninas levantaram uma sombrancelha na direção do único garoto ali presente, sem entender o interesse do mesmo.

- por que sempre acontece alguma coisa de ruim nessas festas..e sempre comigo !

- essa eu quero ver , ah e de pertinho !

- e quem disse que eu vou te chamar Inuyasha ? - disse a garota arqueando uma sombrancelha -

o garoto olhou pra ela com cara de indignado e desviou o olhar soltando só um :

- Feh ! - fazendo Kagome estreitar os olhos em aviso.

Rin vendo que não estavam se entendendo, resolveu interferir.

- Kagome aquela ali não é a Kikyo ?

- é , ela tá tirando foto com a Ayame..

- ela é linda.

- aff - disse Kagome desviando o olhar

- perdeu a oportunidade de ficar quieto - Rin sussurou pra Inuyasha.

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai?

- nada - disse Rin dando um sorriso amarelo

- Rin, o Sesshoumaru não tava aqui com você ? - perguntou Kagome inocentimente

- é mesmo

- erh.. é ele foi pra sala dele..

- vocês se desentenderam ?

- não kagome , ele só foi pra sala..

- Kagome você nao vai me chamar mesmo não?

- pra que Inuyasha?

- pra sua festa - disse o garoto encarando o chão.

As duas não aguentaram e cairam na gargalhada.

**X**

- Pronto acabamos ! - disse Sango deitando a cabeça na mesa

- finalmente..

- é ..não consigo nem levantar de tão cansada

- ah então eu te ajudo - e dizendo isso o menino juntou o material tacou tudo na mochila, enquanto a menina só o olhava com cara de interrogação e a pegou no colo.

- HEI ! HOUSHI ME SOLTA !

Depois de um tempo correndo pela escola eles chegaram aonde todos estavam.

- Nossa se não é o Miroku e a Sango .. - disse Kagome sorrindo.

- Parece que eles estão se dando muito bem heim .. - disse Inuyasha dando um sorriso ironico.

Nessa hora Sango ficou mais vermelha que um tomate e pulou do colo do garoto,ajeitando a roupa e resmungando alguma coisa.

- mas o que vocês estavam fazendo ? - perguntou Miroku se sentando

- estávamos conversando e esperando vocês .

- sobre o que ? - foi a vez da Sango perguntar

- sobre o aniversário da Kagome

- que ela não quer me chamar - disse o hanyou emburrado

- você eu vou chamar Miroku ! - disse a morena piscando pra ele.

- Feh!? - disse Inuyasha virando-se de lado e encarando o chão.

Todos se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

- ah é claro que eu vou te chamar Inuyasha ! - disse Kagome o abraçando por trás e dando um beijo na sua bochecha, ato que deixou o hanyou muito vermelho e todos com segundas intenções.

**X**

- Sesshou cadê você ?

- O que você quer Kagura ?

- ah Sesshou vamos sair hoje? você está indo pra casa? pode me levar até a minha casa?

- chega de fazer perguntas Kagura

- heim Sesshou, me leva ..vamos ! - disse a garota o puxando pelo braço em direção a saida que por sinal passava pelo refeitorio.

**X**

- aquele ali não é o Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha ?

- é sim, e ta com aquela garota irritante.

- Kagura ?

- É Sango, ela tá andando com a Ayame e com a Kikyo agora, já que a Yura tá mais com a gente ..

O que eles não perceberam, mas que não passou despercebido por Miroku,era que Rin olhava a cena fixamente e tinha uma expressão triste.

- gente eu to indo embora, minha mãe já deve estar preocupada - e dizendo isso ela pegou a mochila e saiu andando pela saida dos fundos.

- o que deu nela ? - perguntou Sango estranhando

- eu já vou também...- Miroku saiu correndo atrás da garota

-é não temos muita opção,vamos também - disse Inuyasha pegando a mochila com uma mão e passando a mão pelo ombro de Kagome com a outra.

**X**

Desculpa a demora, mas fiquei um tempo sem poder escrever aqui, mas agora já to normalizando tudo !

**Lory Higurashi :**

_Verdade, veja o outro lado de Miroku, uiiê ._

_rs _


	9. Um amigo conselheiro !

**Capitulo 9 - Um amigo conselheiro !**

- RIN !

A garota parou de andar por um instante, esperando seu amigo alcança-la.

- o que foi Miroku ?

- o que foi pergunto eu Rin, por que saiu de lá assim tão rapido ?

- uh.. eu já disse, se chegar tarde em casa minha mãe reclama !

- Rin, você sempre chega tarde em casa, essa desculpa não cola..

- o que houve ?

- Miroku tá vindo todo mundo, vamos andando que no caminho eu te conto então..

.

- Caraca eles nem esperam.. - disse Sango

- deixa eles irem na frente..

- por que Kagome ?

- a Rin tá estranha gente, viu como ela saiu daqui com a desculpa da mãe ?

- ...

- vocês não perceberam nada ?

-...

- nadinha mesmo ?

- ...

- ah chega Kagome, então deixa ela ir na frente com o Miroku e depois conversamos com ela !

- tá , mas desde quando você chama o Miroku de Miroku ?

- sempre chamei..

- ? - Inuyasha

- que eu saiba era o Houshi pra lá..Houshi pra cá ... agora Miroku .. as coisas estão fluindo entãoo !

- tem nada fluindo Kagome ¬¬

- O que vocês estão falando heim ?

- Inuyasha você é muito burro !

- QUE !?

**X **

- e então..você ficou assim por que ?

- uhh.. bem eu gosto do Sesshoumaru, Miroku.

- e é sempre ruim nós vermos a pessoa que gostamos com outra ou gostando de outra, sabe ?

- uhum..

- por isso sai de lá, não queria ficar pra ver mais nada entre ele e Kagura !

- e o que você pretende fazer quanto a isso Rin ?

- eu não sei Miroku

- eu tento não pensar mais nele, mas é impossivel porque eu sempre o vejo na escola !

A garota começou a soluçar enquanto falava e Miroku percebeu que estava chorando, então parou de andar e puxou-a para uma pracinha que tinha ali perto.

- Rin, eu nunca fui bom em conselhos amorosos mas acho que você deveria conversar com ele, ai então decidir esquece-lo ou não!

- e-eu não consigo, cada vez que e-eu chego perto dele ..ele tá acompanhado e.. e me falta coragem Miroku ! - e dizendo isso a garota abraçou o amigo, chorando mais ainda.

- Rin você tem que ter coragem, fique sabendo que pode sempre contar comigo !

- eu vou estar lá pertinho de você, pra quando você conversar com ele, Ok ? - disse o garoto dando um beijo na testa da amiga e a abraçando mais.

- o-obrigada Miroku-kun !!

**X**

- Mãe ??

- o que vocâ tá fazendo em casa ?

- ah Kagome eu tirei o dia de folga hoje pra organizar sua festa !!

- folga ?organizar ? festa ?

- isso filha ! e então você quer um churrasco ou uma festa a fantasia ?

- ah não.. - disse a garota se tacando com tudo no sofá.

**Meia hora depois ...**

- verde e branco ou preto e branco ?

- lilás e branco !

- hum Ok, palhaço ou cama elástica ?

**- **MÃE !

- brincadeirinha filhinha !!

- DJ mãe !

- Por hoje é só, eu só quero que você faça uma lista com o nome dos seus convidados ..

- como assim meus convidados ?

- é claro que a mamãe vai chamar umas pessoas e - Kagome interrompe

- Mãe, eu vou ser sincera com a senhora..

- eu nem queria festa,mas a senhora insiste tanto que não tem como dizer não ! Mas eu não quero festão , eu quero chamar meus amigos pra uma festa simples aqui e só !

- uhm filha e isso mesmo que você quer ? - disse a mãe da garota se aproximando

- é sim !

- então será só isso ! - e dizendo isso ela deu um beijo na testa da filha e voltou pra mesa.

- vou organizar uma festa simples e legal, só me dê a lista de convidados, Ok ?

- sim mãe ! Obrigada !!

**X **

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Oi Houshi !

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

fala aê Sangozinha..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

ah não começa com esse apelido ridículo nãoo..

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

hum credo.. tá mal humorada Sangozinha ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

shuahsuhsuahsua

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Houshi me diz uma coisa.. o que houve com a Rin ?

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

Olha eu não sei se posso falar ou não...

mas como você é melhor amiga dela..você deve saber !

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

e por causa do Sesshoumaru ?

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

é sim Sango, ela tava realmente mal..

eu conversei com ela, mas vocês que são amigas

devem entender melhor, então assim que puder conversa

com ela ...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

ta ai uma coisa realmente rara de acontecer..

um Miroku responsavel !!

muito bom ;

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

é até me chamou pelo nome.. que bom !!

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

mas eu vou falar com ela sim Miroku, pode deixar !

e obrigado por me contar ..

**' Vem gatinhas, veem .. diz :**

claro Sango, sabe que eu faço tudo por você !

;)

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

aé ?

então muda esse nick ridiculo ..

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

melhorou ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

ô seu maluco, tira isso dai !!

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

que isso Sango..

você tá reclamando ?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

eu que deveria reclamar, tá queimando

meu filme com a mulherada ...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

HOUSHI !!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro está online.**

**Sango Taijiya foi adicionada na conversa.**

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi foi adicionado na conversa.**

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

o que vocês estão fazendo ai heim ?

:O

QUE NICK É ESSE MIROKU ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

nada demais Kagome..

TIRA ISSO DAÍ HOUSHI !!

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

ué Sangozinha..

você mandou eu mudar meu nick

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

tá mandando já é?!

Uiê ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

fica quieta se não o Houshi liga pro Inuyasha entrar aqui na conversa tbm (6'

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

ligo ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

liga !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

tem certeza ?

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

tenho !**  
Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

então tá , pode chamar ele ! :D

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

-.-'

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

**X**

**Aê pessoal, desculpa a demora !**

**Ultima semana de aula e de provas.. ficou realmente complicado pra mim !**

**Mas agora eu entrei de férias e vou estar atualizando, sempre que puder ;D**

**beijos.**

_Pequena Rin - _que bom !! O Miroku tá entrando em açãaoo... shauhsuahsua !

_Hinata Higurashi - _Continuaando..


	10. Conversas e Preparativos !

**X**

**Capitulo 10 - Conversas e Preparativos !**

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

to ligando gatinhas

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

menos Houshi ..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

ué você não tinha parado de chama-lo de Houshi ?!

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

tinha disse certo !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

shuahsuahsuahsuahsua

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

Kagome liga pra Rin entrar tbm !!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

liga você, vai gastar meu telefone ..

hsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsua

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

credo

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

tá muito engraçadinha hoje Kagome ...

**'To com sono' te adicionou, deseja aceitar esse convite ?**

()

**' To com sono foi adicionado na conversa.**

**' To com sono diz :**

Oi

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

tá com sono? vai dormir ...

**' To com sono diz :**

se o Miroku deixasse..

esse idiota me acordou ¬¬

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

a Kagome que insistiu

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

**' To com sono diz :**

ah amor , tá com saudades já ?

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

vai a merda Inuyasha ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

ué cadê seu senso de humor ?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

foi dormir !!

HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAUSHAU

**' To com sono diz :**

...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

-.-'

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

sacaram ?

tava com 'sono' e foi dormir !

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

não teve graça houshi !

**'- Rin Nakayama está online.**

**'- Rin Nakayama foi adicionada na conversa .**

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

Rin !!

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

ooi gente

oq vcs estão fazendo ?

**' To com sono diz :**

merda nenhuma..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

olha a boca Inuyasha !

**' To com sono diz :**

feh

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

hei não faz isso pra mim !?

**' To com sono diz :**

você nao manda em mim..

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

hei vocês dois...se agarrem logo e pula essa parte

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

briga de marido&mulher não se mete a colher !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

aff...

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

isso aqui ta virando bagunça..

**' To com sono diz :**

só falta aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru pra completar..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

ele tá on

?

**' To com sono diz :**

não .

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

me passa o msn dele ?

**' To com sono diz :**

não .

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

pq ?

**' To com sono diz :**

pq não.

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

você gosta de mulher ?

**' To com sono diz :**

não.

**' To com sono diz :**

hei você me confundiu !

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAU

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

Não gosta de mulher Inuyasha ??

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

HÁAA ! ;

**' To com sono diz :**

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

geeeeente !

que bagunça, to boiando ...

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

quem mandou ser lerdinha ..

**Sango Taijiya diz :**

aê povo tenho mais o que fazer..

vou sair !

beijos..

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

tbm !!

to fazendo a lista dos convidados do meu niver

que eu NÃO vou convidar o Inuyasha ..

**' To com sono diz :**

hei mas você disse que ia me convidar !

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

mudei de idéia ..

**Sango Taijiya está offline.**

**' To com sono diz :**

humpf?!

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro diz :**

fui gente, beijos.

**Kagome - Nada melhor do que um dia após o outro está offline.**

**' To com sono está offline.**

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

geral saiu ...

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

é .. mas diz Rin

tá melhor ?

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

to sim Miroku-kun !

Obrigada por tudo !

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

nada ..

sabe que pode sempre contar comigo né gatinha?

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

sei sim seu tarado !

mas que Nick é esse heim Mirokuu ?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

hahahah

Sango me pediu pra mudar sabe'

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

ai eu botei isso pra zuar ela

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

sabia que toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade

?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

não duvido muito se tiver mesmo

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

o que você quis dizer ?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

sei lá

não gosto de conversar por aqui mas

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

talvez eu esteja gostando mesmo dela

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

'dela'?

Sango ?

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

é

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

se quizer eu posso passar ai, não tem nada pra fazer mesmo..

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi diz :**

Ok ,to te esperando na esquina da rua

**'- Rin Nakayama diz :**

**Sangozinha s2 Houshi está offline.**

**'- Rin Nakayama está offline.**

**X**

Kagome's **On **

Lá vem minha mãe de novo, caraca ela não para de pertubar com esse negócio de festa..e falando nisso tenho que fazer a lista ainda, putz.Vamos lá então..

1- Sango Taijiya

2- Rin Nakayama

3- Miroku Houshi

4- Inuyasha Inokuma

5- Sesshoumaru Inokuma

6- Yura Hitoko

Convido aquelas oferecidas ? sim ou não ?

Será que é falta de educação não chamar elas ?

huuum depois eu vejo, continuando..

7- Kouga Kiyaco

8- Kiba Abunai

9 -Setsuno Miyar

10- Liya Takaeda

11-Yamira Motsuno

12-kagura Kiaku

Ah eu não conheço quase ninguem mesmo e também..diferente delas eu tenho educação !

13- Kikyo Minami

14 - Ayame Sutya

Pronto..acho que só, tá bom é só uma festinha simples !

- mãe aqui a lista - disse entregando a ela.

- só isso?

- acho que só, na hora sempre vem gente a mais mesmo !

- filha você precisa fazer mais a amizade por que é importante e ... -

Lá vem ela com esse discurso..

Ninguem merece cara !

- É mãe , e que eu não sou uma pessoa tãao comunicativa como você !

- Kagome olha esse tom ironico comigo, mocinha!

- hehe, vou subir ..

Kagome's **OFF**

**X**

_Krol-chan - _** Que bom que você tá gostando, Miroku e Sango vão aparecer bastante até se acertarem ! **

_Hinata Higurashi - _**Nhá verdade .. tadinha da Rin mesmo ! culpa do Sesshoumaru né ?! **

**Mas ele vai ver só ( autora do maal 6' ) !**

**shauhsuashuahsuas .. Miroku é muito engraçadinho .. !**

**A festa tá chegando daqui a mais ou menos 2 capitulo ;D**

_Pop.Nips - _**Nossa me sinto privilegiada de você estar gostando logo da minha !**

**Obrigada mesmo !**

**a continuação ta aí ..**

**assim que der passo na sua !**

_Beijos povo ! _


	11. Um dia antes

**X**

**Capitulo 11 - Um dia antes **

MIinha mãe me enlouquece, eu sei que ela me ama, quer meu melhor e esse papo todo ai, mas assim não dá.

Ela tá gritando desde cedo porque os convites não chegaram, eu não tenho nada haver com isso,aliais até tenho.. o aniversario é meu e é amanha  !

Mas eu não era melhor ela sentar e ligar pra lá e resolver?

eu heim que saco !

Eu não deveria ter escutado ela e ter ido pra escola, putz !

- KAGOME !

- Salvem - se quem pudeeeeeer - Souta passou por mim correndo e gritando. O que esse garoto tá fazendo em casa?

- o que foi mãe ? - perguntei em quanto descia as escadas.

- O QUE FOI ? VOCÊ TÁ AI TODA CALMA E SEUS CONVITES NÃO CHEGARAM !

- A FESTA É AMANHA E VOCÊ TÁ CALMA ? E AINDA ME PERGUNTA O QUE FOI ?

- mãe .. se - a campanhinha me interrompe.

- Ô os convites chegaram, viu sem se estressar .. - digo botando a caixa em cima da mesa.

- Ok filha, mamãe vai mandar entregar na casa dos seus colegas ..e você pode se arrumar

- me arrumar pra que mãe?

- pra você ir ao shopping, obvio!

- como assim shopping ? eu pensei que fosse pra mim ficar em casa.. sem fazer nada

- você acha que eu iria deixar você faltar aula pra ficar em casa a toa ?

- acho !

- ¬¬ vai se arrumar, AGORA !

- fui .. - subi correndo, eu heim .. ela tá mais estressada que o normal!

**X**

**- **cara ela tá muito estressada Sango !

- é assim mesmo amiga, ela sempre fica assim não lembra ?

- é eu sei , mas tá dificil ! e pra piorar o Souta ainda não teve aula hoje ..

- suahsuahsuahsa

- não ri Sango, vou acabar pirando !

- KAGOME TÁ PRONTA ?

- vou ter que desligar Sango, minha mãe já ta me arrastando pro shopping ..

- pensa pelo lado bom, vai comprar roupas novas !

- fico animada de pensar nisso, mas desanimo ao saber o que ela vai querer que eu vista ... nem quero imaginar !

- hsuahsuahsuahsuahusa

- beijos !

**X**

**Uma hora depois...**

**- **Mãe , o que você acha desse aqui ?

- ai filha você tá linda ! Mas e esse?

- é ..estranho.. não não .. esse não !

- mas tá super na moda Kagome e ficou super legal em você ! - Ela ta dizendo isso porque não é ela quem esta vestindo isso, o vestido é horrivel, vou descrevê-lo .. Uma manga até o cotovelo e a outra ate o ombro, cinza com traços vermelhos e brancos, com um decote quadrado horrivel e com um corte da coxa até o joelho,credo !

- Não mãe ..

- ah filinha ..

- mãezinha !

- ah então leva esse seu mesmo ..

- bem melhor !

- vamos então ? Souta tá na casa da Kiya, tenho que pega-lo ainda !

- vamos mãe !

**X**

**- **o convitechegou ai também Rin ?

- chegou sim Sango !

- você já sabe que roupa vai ?

- iih Sango, não faço idéia .. acho que vou de saia jeans !

- hum.. eu não sei mesmo!

- vem pra cá e se arruma aqui comigo !

- ai eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, ok ?

- aah boa idéia amiga ! vou sim, então amanha eu vou pra ii que hrs ?

- vem 16:30

- tá, beijos !

**X **

**Ahh capitulo super pequenoo !**

**mas nãao me bataaam !**

**E só pra adiantar logo a festa , proximo capitulo vai ser a primeira parte da festa !!**

**D**

_Pop.nips - _**ah que bom que você tá gostando ! eu tbm me amarro nessas conversas, só não posso me empolgar se não e a fic toda isso ! shuahsuahsuahsua !**

_Hinata Higurashi - _**shuahsuahsua !**

**Ele tá querendo descobrir por que a Rin mudouu né?!**

**vai descobrir já já ..**

**rs !**

**o proximo capituloo jáe a festaaa !**

**.**


	12. A festa ! parte 1

Kagome já tinha se arrumado e já estava pronta,esperando as pessoas chegarem. Ela usava um vestido preto colado até a cintura e solto até dois palmos a cima do joelho, com uma faixa rosa pink presa em baixo dos seios e uma sandalia que cruzava a perna até a batata da perna em rosa também.

**- **Kagome aonde você pensa que vai ?

- eu ia ligar pras meninas, é estranho elas não terem chego até agora !

- ah filha não se preocupa, elas devem estar chegando !

- é ...

- maninhaaaaa ! - disse Souta agarrando a perna da garota.

- Parabéns ! eu quero os docinhos !

- ah obrigada Souta ! - disse a garota abaixando e abraçando seu irmaozinho.

**- **vê se não apronta nada heim garoto !

- pode deixar Kagome ! - e saiu correndo em direção aos amigos que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Parabéns Kagome ! - disseram em conjunto Kohaku e Kiya indo logo em seguida brincar com Souta

- Kagomeeeeeeeee !! - disse Rin praticamente pulando em cima da amiga

- parabéns tudo bom ! que você pegue muitos garotos e - Sango interrompeu

- que isso Rin ?! Feliz aniversário Amigaaa !! - disse a garota abraçando-a também.

- Obrigada meninas !! vocês estão muito lindas heim !

Sango vestia uma calça jeans clara com uma blusa azul bebê que caia de um lado ( aquelas que estão na moda agora, sabem ?) e uma sandália com saltinho branca.

Rin vestia uma saia jeans clara com strass nos bolços de trás e uma blusa frente unica preta com uma rasteirinha preta também.

- ah você também amiga ! - disse Rin sorrindo.

- até que a sua mãe tem bom gosto Kagome !

- Nunca ! Fui eu quem escolhi esse modelo, o que a minha mãe tinha escolhido era .. horrivel !

- hsuahsuahsuahsuahsua ! - cairam na risada Rin e Sango e nem perceberam quando um grupo de pessoas se aproximaram.

- Kagome, parabéns minha linda ! - disse Kouga abraçando-a, deixando a garota totalmente vermelha.

- Parabéns Kagome ! tudo de bom pra você !! - disse Yura abraçando-a também e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota.

- Você já deve estar cansada de ouvir isso não ? Feliz Aniversário ! - disse Kiba apertando a garota, quase a deixando sem ar.

- ah Obrigada gente, fiquem a vontade aí ..

- Oie meninas ! - disseram os garotos juntos.

- Rin, Sango ! - disse Yura abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa Yura você tá muito bonita !! - disse Rin

- Obrigadoooo Rin, você também !

Yura estava com um vestido vermelho rodado até um palmo a cima do joelho com um decote em V .

Kiba e Kouga usavam bermudas jeans escuras e blusas com mangás verde e cinza respectivamente.

- vocês estão sentadas em que mesa ?

- ah pra falar a verdade Yura, chegamos agora.. - respondeu Sango

- vamos sentar todo mundo junto então ? - peguntou Kiba

- uhum ! - respondeu Sango

- eu vou ali falar com a Kagome gente, pera aê !

- Kagome aonde você estava ?

- ah tava falando com o DJ pra botar uma musica animada

- tá, vamos sentar com a gente ?

- uhum vamos lá !

**X**

- Kagome, minha filha , tem mais amigos seus lá na porta

- é mae ? vou lá então , vem comigo Rin ?

- uhum

As meninas levantaram e foram em direção a porta, mas Rin paralizou ao ver Kagura pendurada no braço de Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi amiga? vamos lá ?

- a-ah não eu vou ..voltar e falar com a Kiya é com ela !

- Kagome, Parabéns ! - disse Miroku abraçando a garota

- Parabéns - disse Sesshoumaru com uma cara nada boa.

- Feh! Todo mundo diz a mesma coisa heim, que saco - disse Inuyasha abraçando a garota

- ah vou entender isso como um Parabéns também.. - disse a garota sorrindo, mas seu sorriso morreu ao ver que atrás vinha Kikyo e Ayme e Kagura grudada no braço de Sesshoumaru, talvez fosse por isso que Rin tivesse voltado.

- hum.. Parabéns pra você aí Kagomezinha - disse Kykio

- é parabéns - disseram juntas Kagura e Ayame

A garota não pode deixar de dar um sorriso falso e revirar os olhos ao se virar pra ir embora, o que não passou despercebido por Miroku.

- Kagome, as meninas já estão ai ?

- você quis dizer, Sango já está ai? já sim Miroku!

- Kagura, dá pra soltar meu braço ? - disse Sesshoumaru puxando-o.

- ahm ..Grosso! - disse a garota virando pro lado e puxando Kikyo e Ayame pra uma mesa

- vamos ! - disse Inuyasha puxando Kagome e indo com ela na frente em direção aos outros.

**X**

- Inuyasha, Miroku ! - disse Sango sorrindo.

- oi meninas - responderam juntos os garotos.

- Kiba,Kouga ¬¬ , Yura - disse Inuyasha comprimentando-os

- Nossa Sango você está muito bonita ! - disse Miroku fazendo a garota dar uma voltinha

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo da Rin, não é?! - disse Sesshoumaru se juntando ao grupo,deixando uma Rin vermelha.

- Obrigada ..Sesshoumaru ! - disse a garota dando um pequeno sorrindo

- ouou depois dessa vou até sair daqui ..- disse Kiba levantando e indo ao bar

- é como estão todos em par, Inuyasha sugiro a você convidar a Yura pra dançar antes que fique sozinho .. - Todos olharam para Kouga não entendendo, mas tudo se esclareceu quando ele levantou e pegou a Kagome pela mão.

- vamos dançar Kagome ?

- erh..tá ! - e eles foram dançar, deixando Inuyasha vermelho de raiva.

- Feh?! idiota ! ..

- eu aceito dançar com você Inuyasha ! - disse Kikyo chegando na mesa, acompanhada de Kagura e Ayame.

- mas eu não - ela o interrompe.

- vamos logo ! - disse puxando-o

- bom, eu vou no bar com o Kiba, não to afim de ficar de vela ! - disse Yura levantando e indo ao bar.

- vela?? quem tá de vela?? - perguntou Sango se fazendo de desentendida

- você tá vendo algum casal aqui Rin ? - disse Sango se virando pra amiga

- claro que sim ! e vocês também estão de vela, não é Ayame-chan ?! - disse Kagura grudando no braço de Sesshoumaru e sentando ao lado dele.

- é é , né Miroku?! - disse piscando pra ele.

**X**

_Ai está a primeira parte da festa !! _

_Não sei quantas vai ter,tem algumas pessoas ai que eu 'criei que vão ser vias importantes na fiic !_

_Se vocês quizerem que eu diga como é a aparerencia deles e só me avisar ! _

_Dica pro proximo capitulo :_A chegada de Setsuno

_'_

_beijos&atémais !_

**Pop.nips - **É quem sabe?! tá ai a primeira partee ;)

**Luh - **continunando...

**Hinata Higurashi - ** éee ! a tãao esperada festa !

**Iluchan - **que boom!!


	13. A festa ! parte 2

**Capitulo 13 - A festa ! parte - 2**

- Kagome, já disse que você tá linda hoje ? - disse Kouga botando a mão na cintura da garota.

- arh.. já sim Kouga... Obrigada ! - disse a garota sorrindo sem graça

- e então eu queria muito ficar com você ..

- hehe.. - Kagome ficava cada vez mais sem graça, tentava desviar o olhar olhando pros lados, pro alto,menos pra frente.

- vai me dar uma chance ?

**X**

- Feh?! que idiota ! Não tá vendo que ela nao quer nada com ele ..

- vai lá Inuyasha, faz alguma coisa cara ! - disse Miroku dando tapinhas nas costas de Inuyasha

- é Inuyasha antes que o Kouga faça - disse Sango apontando com a cabeça pros dois na pista

- fica quieto vocês dois !

**X**

Quando o garoto se aproximou para beija-la, Kagome virou a cara.

- ah olha chegaram mais convidados ! já volto - disse a garota saindo praticamente correndo de lá.

- dá proxima você não escapa Kagome - sussurou Kouga sozinho na pista de dança.

**X**

- viu?! não falei que ela não queria nada com aquele idiota -

- é mais você nem foi dar uma forçinha pra Kagome, Inuyasha ! -

- deixa a Kagome pra lá, vamos dançar Inuzinho ! - disse kikyo puxando o garoto pra pista de dança.

- e ele ainda vai com aquela vaca ! - disse Rin sentada olhando indignada a cena que presenciara.

- o garota, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim da Kikyo ?? - disse Kagura largando o braço de Sesshoumaru e ficando de frente a cadeira dela.

- Rin Nakayama , por que algum problema? tá incomodada ? - disse a garota levantando e a encarando.

- hey meninas, vamos acalmar os animos ai .. vem Rin - disse Miroku puxando-a pro bar.

**X**

- Rin se controla, é aniversário da Kagome !

- eu sei, eu juro que tô tentando.Aliais eu tô me segurando faz muito tempo, mas não vai ser por muito tempo!

- é eu sei .. vamos beber alguma coisa - disse Miroku piscando pra ela e chegando perto.

- hey stop boy ! vai dar em cima da Sango vai ! - disse a garota rindo e empurrando-o na direção da amiga.

**X**

- Kagome!! Parabéns, tudo de bom !! - disse Yamira se aproximando e abraçando a aniversariante.

- Feliz aniversário !! - disseram juntos Setsuno e Liya.

- Obrigada gente.Se sintam a vontade, eu vou ali .. - disse Kagome

- Liya vamos comigo falar com o pessoal do colégio ?

- ah tá .. Setsuno você ?

- hum não, eu vou pro bar - disse Setsuno admirando uma garota sentada sozinha no bar, que parecia estar sorrindo para alguém do outro lado.

**X**

- heim Sangozinha ? - disse Miroku se aproximando da garota

- para com isso Houshi! - disse a garota o empurrando de leve e virando o rosto pro outro lado

- deixa só eu falar então - o garoto se aproximou a abraçou de lado e sussurou no seu ouvido.

- QUE?! sai de perto de mim Houshii! - e dizendo isso Sango empurrou o garoto fazendo ele cambalear e Rin morrer de rir do outro lado.

- deixa de ser tarado Miroku - disse Sesshoumaru observando a garota que não parava de sorrir com a cena e o cara que se aproximava.

- eu tô investindo Sesshoumaru, diferente de você que só fica olhando ai ..

**X**

- Olá - disse Setsuno a Rin, sentando ao lado dela no bar.

- oi - disse a garota sorrindo.

- ah não de novo não, vamos dançar Yura ! - disse Kiba reclamando e puxando a garota pra pista de dança.

- Setsuno Miyar prazer, você é ?

- Rin, Rin Nakayama !

- e o que faz você aqui sozinha heim Rin ? - disse Setsuno sorrindo.

- humm vamos dizer que pra lá o 'ar está muito pesado' - disse a garota sorrindo e apontando pra onde estava Kagura.

- Kagura Kiaku ? nunca fui com a cara dela - disse o garoto pedindo uma bebida.

- somos dois então, me vê uma dessa também! - disse a garota pedindo outra bebida e piscando pro garoto ao seu lado.

**X**

- alguem viu o Inuyasha ? - perguntou Kikyo

- ele sumiuu ! - disse Ayame sentando na mesa juntamente com Kikyo

- e a Kagome também ! - disse Sango piscando pro Houshi

- isso quer dizer que eles estao juntos ? - disse o Houshi chegando perto da garota que até o momento não havia percebido

- é ! - disse Sango sentindo mãos ao redor da sua cintura e uma voz na sua orelha

- _e o que você acha de irmos para um lugar afastado e escuro que nem eles hum Sangozinha ?_

_-_ ME SOLTAA ! idiota ¬¬

**X**

- vamos procurar o Inuyasha,Ayame ! vem - disse Kikyo levantando e puxando a amiga pela mão.

- nunca conheci pessoa mais oferecida que ela - disse Sangom revirando os olhos

- ah Sangozinha,vamos dançar !

- não Houshi, não começa..

- sério, suas amigas estão todas se divertindo ..

- é garota para de fazer doce e vai logo ! - diz Kagura empurrando ela

- Olha aqui você tá - Miroku interrompe

- vamos Sango, agora nós vamos mesmo - diz puxando a garota pro meio da pista.

**X**

- Houshi o que você tá fazendo ?

- eu tô cuidando pra que nem você, nem a Rin acabem fazendo uma besteira, por mais tentador que seja..

- e se aproveitando disso e me levando pra pista ? - disse a garota levantando uma sombrancelha

- é relaxa Sangozinha, vamos dançar.. só isso ! - disse o garota puxando-a pra mais perto e dançando com ela.

- ah vamos ficar de vela aqui também ? - diz Kiba olhando pro lado.

- então aproveita - e dizendo isso Yura puxando Kiba pelo pescoço e tascou um beijão nele.

- OO' -

- isso aê muleque !

- _que tal imitarmos nosso colega de classe ?_ - foi só o que Sango ouviu antes de dar um tapa no braço do rapaz e se dirigir ao bar.

**X**

Kagome chegou ao fundo da casa, onde ficava a piscina, sendo seguida de perto por Inuyasha.

- e então o que você queria falar que só podia ser aqui ?

- erh .. hehe Parabéns ! - disse o garoto passando a mão no cabelo em sinal de nervoso.

- ¬¬

- que foi ?

- você não me chamou aqui pra isso né?

- Bom então vou falar !

- fale ...- disse a garota o encarando

- ...

- ?

- Bom Kagome, eu não sei o que falar então eu vou ser rapido e direto, oks ? - O que os dois não repararam era que estavam sendo vigiados por Kikyo e Ayame.

_- o que será que ele vai falar pra ela Kikyo ?_

_- Não sei idiota ! To tentando descobrir, vê se cala a boca !_

_- estressada..._

- Desdo do dia em que nós ficamos, eu me sinto diferente quando vejo você e quero todo tempo te abraçar .. e - foi interrompido por uma Kikyo que saiu correndo de trás da parede e abraçou o garota, empurrando sem querer QUERENDO Kagome na piscina.

- KAGOME !

**X**

_Acho que a ultima parte é a próxima!_

_Altas emoções !!_

_Dica: Uma Kagome revoltada&molhada e um Sesshoumaru com ciúmes !_

_Aparências - _

_Setsuno : Alto, branco, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes._

_Liya - estatura mediana,loirinha de cabelos até o ombro e olhos pretos._

_Yamira - alta,ruiva de cabelos compridos até a cintura e olhos cor de mel._

_Kiya ( a amiga do Kohaku e do Souta ) - tem cabelos pretos ate o ombro e olhos cor de mel._

_Kiba é de NARUTO mesmo !_

_O resto é tudo de Inuyasha !_

**Luh - **Pronto ! A aparência ta aê em cima.O kiba é de Naruto sim, shuahsuahsua.

É pq eu não calculo nem nada, eu vou escrevendo quando tô inspirada e vão surgindo as idéias..ai não sei quando vai acabar e bah. Mas não deve passar de 3 a 4 partes!

**Pop.nips -** Aê lokinha ! hsuahsuahsuauhs :

**Sophie-sama - **Setsuno, Liya, Yamira e Kiya são personagens criados por mim, a aparencia deles já está ai pra vocês imaginarem melhor !

**Hinata Higurashi - ** ah por que a Kagome tem educação, diferente delas e também porque a autora quis(se não quem ia por ação na festa?). hsauhsuahsuahsua

_Obrigada a todas e continuem lendo e apertando esse botão roxo escrito _**GO **_ai em baixo ! _


	14. A festa ! parte 3

**Capitulo 14 - A festa ! Parte 3 -**

- KAGOME ! - disse Inyasha olhando pra garota dentro d'agua sem saber o que fazer.

- Sua .. sua IDIOTAAA ! - gritou a aniversariante saindo com a ajuda de Inuyasha da piscina.

- Ops.. foi sem querer Kagomezinha, mas aproveitou pra apagar esse seu fogo e parar de dar em cima do meu Inuzinho ! - disse Kikyo abraçando Inuyasha por trás.

- me larga Kikyo - disse o garoto tentanto se soltar.

- Diferente de você Kikyo eu não preciso correr atrás de ninguem ! - disse a garota saindo irritada em direção a porta dos fundos da casa.

- me solta Kikyo, eu já mandei ! - disse o garoto dando um leve empurrão.

- ei não precisa ser grosso Inuyasha, deixa ela pra lá, vem ! - disse puxando-o pela mão.

- não - disse Inuyasha empurrando a garota fazendo ela esbarrar na Ayame que só assistia a cena e cair juntamente com ela pra trás.

- aaii - disse Ayame com cara de choro.

- eii me ajuda aqui Inuyasha ? INUYASHA ?? - disse a garota gritando ao perceber que ele nem dava ouvidos e entrava pela casa.

**X**

- sério ?! hsuahsuahs - disse Rin sem conseguir parar de rir.

- nem me lembre, foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu ! - disse Setsuno terminando de beber e sorrindo.

- bom meu pior mico, huum... ah acho que foi quando eu cai dentro de um chafariz no meio do shopping ! - disse a garota falando empolgada.

- no meio do shopping ?

- éé ! Eu tava com as meninas pode até perguntar a elas, eu fui chegando pra trás me desiquilibrei e cai no meio do shopping..

- todo mundo ficou olhando pra mim, foi o pior mico da minha vida ! hsuahsuahsuahsu - disse a garota terminando também de beber sua bebida.

- não preciso perguntar, eu confio em você.- a garota parou de rir e passou a sorrir de forma meiga.

- em tão pouco tempo ? - disse a menina arqueando uma sombrancelha em sinal de descrença.

- eu sei quem é uma boa pessoa, quando conheço uma .. - disse o garoto piscando e levantando.

- já volto .. não sai dai heim ! - disse Setsuno indo em direção ao portão.

- parece que você já arrumou uma compania - disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se ao lado de Rin, fazendo a mesma o olhar com os olhos arregalados.

- hum..éé, você também né!? - disse ela o encarando pela primeira vez na festa.

- te garanto que não é uma compania melhor que a sua .. - disse Sesshoumaru

- que pena, por que a sua compania de ouro está vindo pra cá - disse Rin desviando o olhar pro lado,enquanto Kagura chegava e se sentava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- oi Sesshou , o que você tá bebendo ai ? - disse a garota sem receber resposta

- heim ! vira pra cá, to falando com você ! - disse Kagura puxando ele pro lado dela.

- não enche Kagura, to de saco cheio de você grudada em mim. vê se me esquece - mas quando olhou pra frente, Rin já havia saido de lá.

**X**

- eu odeio, odeio, odeio ao extremo aquela garota !! - dizia Kagome saindo do banheiro com uma toalha e indo em direção ao armário.

- e agora ? o que eu vou vestir?

- amiga !! - disse Rin entrando no quarto

- RIN ! graças a deus, tô desesperada !

- é o Inuyasha foi me procurar e contar o que aconteceu, você tá bem ? - disse a amiga sentando na cama e olhando a amiga revirar o armario.

- eu não tenho roupa, tô so de toalha aqui e a minha festa tá rolando lá em baixo ! como você espera que eu esteja? - disse Kagome virando pra trás com cara de choro.

- ah amiga não fica assim - disse Rin indo abraça-la - se eu ver aquela garota, eu estrangulo ela ! e se der ainda levo a Kagura de bonus !

- ela tá te pertubando ?

- tá, fica se jogando em cima do Sesshoumaru na minha frente.. ainda bem que o Setsuno fica conversando comigo e me animando, ele também não vai com a cara dela..

- Setsuno hum ?

- que?! - disse Rin corando

- será que Rin Nakayama vai desistir de Sesshoumaru e investir em Setsuno ?

- amigaaaaaaaa ! não fala assim .

- hahahha .. só você pra me animar !

**X**

- Sango ?

- ah oi Setsuno !

- viu a Rin por aí ?

- vi sim, ela entrou na casa ..

- ah tá..obrigada ! - disse Setsuno entrando pela porta da frente

- o que esse cara quer com a Rin ?

- não sei, mas tenho a leve impressão de que em breve teremos um novo casal..

- quem? Rin e Setsuno ? - perguntou Sesshoumaru com a sombrancelha arqueada

- é sim por que?

- duvido que isso aconteça..

- aé? e por que?

- por que simplesmente eu não vou deixar - e dizendo isso Sesshoumaru passou pela mesma porta que Setsuno.

- ahhh todo mundo em casal, menos eu - disse Sango terminando de beber e abaixando a cabeça.

- você tá sozinha porque quer ... - disse uma voz muito conhecida por ela ao seu lado.

- o que quer Houshi!?

- vamos dançar ?

- não nem vem..

- sério Sango, você ta ai com a maior cara de fossa ..- a menina levantou a cabeça ao ver que ele falava sério, ou pelo menos, tentava.

- tá .. só um pouquinho !

- vamos ! - disse o garoto sorrindo.

**X**

- Amiga e esse aqui ? - disse Rin dando a Kagome um vestidinho verde claro com detalhes em branco de estrelas.

- é amiga, acho que vou por esse mesmo!

- é vai ficar linda do mesmo jeito, vai la se trocar ! - empurrando a mesma pro banheiro.

- RIN ? - disse subindo as escadas

- Setsuno ? - disse a garota ao escutar a voz do amigo.

- Setsuno, pare ai mesmo - disse Sesshoumaru ao subir o ultimo degrau.

- Sesshoumaru ? - disse a garota a si mesma mais uma vez, arregalando os olhos e seguindo em direção a porta pra escutar melhor.

- o que você quer com ela Setsuno ?

- nada que tenha a ver com você, Sesshoumaru.

- acho bom ficar longe dela, escutou ? - disse Sesshoumaru estreitando os olhos.

- por que ? que eu saiba a Nakayama é solteira.. - disse Setsuno avançando um passo em direção a porta, o que fez Rin recuar mais pra dentro.

- eu já te avisei Miyar, fica longe ! - disse chegando perto do garoto e logo em seguida descendo as escadas.

Setsuno ficou olhando a parede um pouco, pra logo em seguida descer.

- você ouviu Rin ? - disse Kagome fechando a porta com cuidado.

- ouvi, ouvi e vou enlouquecer ! - disse a garota se tacando na cama da amiga

- por que Rin? tem dois gatos brigando por você..

- o Sesshoumaru quer me destruir só pode, ele não me quer e não deixa ninguem querer ! - disse a garota revoltada tacando a almofada longe.

- amiga relaxa, por que você não fala com ele ?

- pelo mesmo motivo que você não fala com o Inuyasha, vergonha !

- Inuyasha ? quem falou de inuyasha aqui ? - disse Kagome fazendo cara de sonsa

- ¬¬

- Kagooome ? - disse Inuyasha subindo.

- viu !? fica falando nele olha agora - disse Kagome sussurando pra amiga e se ajeitando no espelho.

- vou até descer, porque eu não nasci pra ser vela ! - disse Rin abrindo a porta e passando por Inuyasha.

**X**

- Sango ?

- hum..

- posso falar com você em particular ?

- ahn.. pode ! - disse a garota sendo levada por Houshi aos fundos da casa.

Ficaram alguns minutos observando a agua da piscina, quando finalmente Sango decidiu fala.

- Houshi ? o que foi ?

- Sango, sempre fui direto com você.. mas isso que eu vou falar é complicado..

- então seja direto aqui também..

- vou tentar, bom é que por mais que não pareça eu gosto muito de você, e queria que você me desse uma chance - disse o garoto pegando na mão dela e se aproximando.

- que chance o que ? você é muito safado, para de brincadeira garoto - disse Sango rindo e dando um tapa na mão dele.

- é serio Sango - disse o garoto fazendo cara de 'quem não tava gostando do rumo da conversa'.

- hsuahsuahs, tá bom Houshi ! depois conversamos .. vamos indo logo - disse a garota indo em direção ao centro da festa de novo, deixando o garoto ali sozinho.

**X**

Nunca pensou que se sentiria assim, logo ele que dava em cima de todas, ficava com todas.

Estava se sentindo rejeitado, um lixo, por que a única garota com quem queria algo mais sério, não levava a sério seus sentimentos.Talvez fosse castigo por tudo que fez a todas as garotas, mas só sabia que a aquela sensação era péssima, não tinha nem mais vontade de ficar na festa, então tirou o tenis e sentou na beira da piscina com os pés dentro d'agua.

- Miroku ? - disse Rin ao sair da casa e se deparar com aquela cena.

- oi Rin - a voz do garoto saiu rouca e silenciosa.

- hum.. parece que todo mundo quer se 'molhar' hoje .. - disse a garota sentando ao seu lado.

- hm..

- o que houve ? - disse Rin preocupada, afinal nunca vira Miroku assim.

- eu..eu só perdi a vontade de ficar lá naquela bagunça,to cansado.. vou pra casa - disse o garoto levantando e pegando os tenis.

- Miroku você cansado ? me diz logo o que houve ! você sabe que pode contar comigo não sabe ? - disse Rin se aproximando.

- eu sei Rin, mas não quero conversar agora .. - disse ele olhando pra baixo

- então aceita pelo menos isso - disse a garota se aproximando e abraçando-o.

- a Kagome tá lá em cima, caso queria se despedir - disse Rin dando um pequeno sorriso e um beijo na mão do amigo e indo embora logo em seguida.

- obrigada Rin - disse Miroku entrando na casa.

**X**

- tá melhor Kagome ? - disse Inuyasha da porta do quarto

- estou sim, obrigado.Vamos descer?

- antes eu queria falar que - Miroku interrompeu

- Kagome? to indo embora, parabéns e aproveita bastante o que resta da festa sim ? - disse um Miroku sério e dando um beijo na cabeça da amiga e logo em seguida indo embora.

- O que houve com ele ? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- O que houve enquanto eu estava aqui em cima? - disse a garota olhando pra escada e puxando Inuyasha pela mão, descendo as escadas.

- KAGOME ?

- ah oi tia ela tá lá em cima ! - disse Rin a mãe de Kagome.

- chame ela para cantar os parabéns, tá tarde já..

- ok tia !

- Kagome ?

- oi Rin, o que houve com o Miroku ?

- não sei, sua mãe mandou cantar o parabéns

- ah que horas são ?

- são 01:30 Kagome - disse Inuyasha olhando no relogio.

- e amanha ainda temos aula, ops hoje ! - disse Rin sorrindo e chamando todos pro Parabéns.

Depois de todos reunidos em volta da mesa.

_- PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES E MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA !! _

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**X**

**Primeiramente, minhas sinceras desculpas, fiquei uma semana doente e depois relaxei e acabei ficando sem idéias pra postar,mas todo mundo passa por isso não !?**

**Esse capitulo saiu um pouco maior como pedido de desculpas e também por que era a parte final da festa, gostaram do final ?**

**Só fiquei com pena do Miroku !**

As reviews :

_Krol-chan - _**que bom ! ai está a continuação ...**

_Sophie-sama - _**ai está a continuação, matar a Kikyo eu penso isso num futuro proximo **cara maligna__**mas por enquanto não, rs. Veja se gostou e me diga, oks ?**

_Pop.nips - _**haha que bom !! **

**vê esse agoraa !**

_Hinata Higurashi - _**É sim ela é educada ! D **

Beijos e continuem a ler a fiic :D


	15. Verdades

**Capitulo 15 - Verdades.**

- que sono !

- nem dormi direito, tive que ajudar a arrumar lá - disse Kagome bocejando

- alguem viu o Houshi ? - disse Sango chegando e pondo a mochila na mesa

- não - disse Rin olhando pro chão

- hum.. por que vocês estão com essa cara ? - disse Sango

- nada - disseram juntas as meninas.

**X**

- mas você falou com ela ? - perguntava Inuyasha

- cheguei a falar cara ! mas ela nem acreditou em mim - disse Miroku brincando com o bebedouro

- por isso foi embora?

- eh

- e o que você vai fazer ?

- eu não sei .. pela primeira vez

- quer uma ajudinha ?

- Inuyasha ? - disse Miroku erguendo a sombrancelha

- o que tem?!

- tá estranho ...

- feh!

**X**

- heim pode falando, por que vocês estão com essa cara ? - disse Sango abrindo a mochila e pegando o fichário.

- nada Sango - disse Rin sentando em sua carteira.

- Kagome ? você não consegue esconder nada de mim, pode falando.. - disse Sango virando pra amiga e lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador.

- Omirokufoiemboracedoporquevocêdeuumforanele ! - disse Kagome de uma vez só

- KAGOME ! - disse Rin chamando a atenção da amiga.

- pera pera volta a fita ! eu não entendi nada - disse Sango com uma cara de dúvida

- então otimo, vai ficar sem entender ! - disse Rin puxando Kagome pra fora da sala, sendo seguinda por Sango.

- ah não agora vocês vão falar, Kagome ! e assim que vc trata a sua amiga? heiim ...

.

- Miroku elas estão vindo ali .. - disse Inuyasha sussurando pro amigo

.

- Fala Rin ! deixa de ser chata me diz o que houve .. - disse Sango parando na frente dos meninos.

- se você quer saber tanto, pergunta pro Miroku! - disse Rin apontando pra ele e saindo puxando Kagome e Inuyasha.

1 minuto de silêncio.

- ahm.. Houshi você sabe o porque daquelas caras ?

- não .. - disse o garoto voltando a brincar com o bebedouro.

- ah viu, você tá com a mesma cara.. me diz o que houve ..

- ...nada Sango. - Foi ai que a garota ficou seria, ele a havia chamado de Sango? sem zinha nem afins ?

- tá já me toquei que foi alguma coisa grave .. tá todo mundo muito sério, fala Miroku o que houve ? - disse a garota o puxando pela blusa, o deixando de frente pra ela.

- Me diz você Sango, o que houve ? - disse o garoto desistindo de ignora-la e fitando-a .

- a-ah c-como assim? - disse Sango se surpreendendo.

- por que você nao acreditou em mim ? - disse quase num sussuro, abaixando a cabeça.

- d-do que você tá falando ? - a garota se assustava cada vez mais.

- quando eu disse gostava de você - disse o garoto levantando a cabeça e o encarando.

- Miroku o que você tá- Miroku a interrompeu.

- quando eu disse que gostava de você era sério Sango, eu não estava brincando...

... pensa nisso.. - disse o garoto dando as costas a ela e saindo andando.

- v-verdade ? - disse a garota pra si mesma, pasma, segurando a vontade de chorar.

**X**

- se ele ficar bolado comigo, a culpa é sua Kagome ! - disse Rin dando a 5° volta no banquinho do pátio.

- você que mandou ela falar com ele , né Inuayasha ? - disse a garota olhando o garoto afimar com a cabeça.

- mas por que você falou pra ela lá dentro ! - disse Rin desistindo de rodar e sentando.

- acho que vocês não deveriam ter se metido nisso - disse Inuayasha apotando com a cabeça na direção de um Miroku que vinha distraido.

- Miroku-kun ? - disse Rin levantando na hora .

- oi Rin .. -disse o garoto sentando no lugar da mesma.

- olha eu nao queria ter falado aquilo, eu juro que falei sem pensar.. ela tava perguntando demais e - miroku a interrompe

- tudo bem Rin, foi até melhor ! - disse o garoto bocejando.

- que sono heim Miroku - disse Kagome estranhando.

- não dormi muito bem ... - e depois de dizer isso, todos abaixaram a cabeça entendendo o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- ah vocês são muito chatos, mudem essas caras. vou lá pro grupo da Kikyo.. - disse Inuyasha levantando e acenando pra garota lá trás.

- nem ouse ! - disse Kagome lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador.

- vamos Miroku, vamos ? - disse Inuyasha rindo e cutucando o amigo.

- ah tá .. - disse Miroku dando-se por vencido e deixando escapar um sorriso, indo em direção as garotas.

.

- nao acredito que ele foi ! - disse Kagome olhando pasma

- isso foi só pra distrair o Miroku amiga nao percebeu ? - disse Rin olhando em volta, procurando alguem.

- tá procurando a Sango ?

- uhum..

- vamos lá então ! - disse Kagome levatando e puxando a amiga.

**X**

Depois de andarem encontraram Sango na sala, sentada em sua carteira ouvindo Mp3.

A garota parecia estar bem apesar de tudo...

- Sango ? - disse Kagome tocando no ombro da amiga.

- tá tudo bem ?

- tá sim gente, por que não estaria ? - disse a garota dando um sorriso forçado e recolocando os fones no ouvido, que por sinal estavam no ultimo volume.

As meninas se entreolharam e quando iam falar, o sinal bateu, fazendo todos entrarem na sala, inclusive Miroku e Inuyasha que vinham conversando com Ayame e Kikyo.

Kagome e Rin não puderam deixar de perceber o olhar de Sango seguindo Miroku por todo caminho percorrido até a cadeira.

**X**

**Capitulo super pequeno, eu sei...nao me matem :X**

**Tô meio sem idéias, alias até tenho.. só me falta vontade de digitar . ¬¬**

**Mas aos poucos vou me empolgando de novo e escrevo mais (:**

**Pop.nips - **_isso é só o começo das consequencias da festa (Y)_

**Lory Higurashi - **_verdade , mas também né ... é bem dificiil de acreditar "/_

**Carolshuxa - **_Seja bem-vinda !! rs .. ai a continuaçãao_


	16. Recomeço para alguns

**Gentee mais um Capítulo .**

**Depois de ser ameaçada de morte, minha inspiração voltou rapidinho O.O**

**Tá até demorou um tiquinho, mais chegou.**

**Nãao me matem :X**

**X**

**Capitulo 16 - Recomeço para alguns...**

- Inuzinho, vem aqui! - disse Kikyo chamando o garoto

- blá e blá... Essa garota é uma mala! - disse Kagome sentando na mesa emburrada.

- Kagome... Sabe por que você acha ela uma mala? - disse Miroku prestando atenção na conversa pela primeira vez.

- talvez seja por que ela 'é' uma mala mesmo! – disse a garota virando o rosto.

- ou então porque você gosta do Inuyasha! – disse Miroku

- hei! Quem disse isso? Claro que não! – disse a garota virando pros amigos.

- eu também acho. – disse Rin

- você não pode achar nada, por que você é outra também. – disse Kagome apontando para Rin.

- não muda de assunto Kagome - disse Rin lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador.

- ah gente, eu já disse! Cadê a Sango hein? – disse Kagome levantando e saindo da sala.

.

- quando é que ela vai assumir? – disse Rin rabiscando o caderno.

- parte disso é culpa do Inuyasha também...

- é

**X**

- Sango?

- ah oi Kagome!

- o que você ta fazendo ai sozinha?

- eu tava pensando...

- no que exatamente amiga?

- no que o Houshi me disse, talvez eu devesse falar com ele sabe?

- você gosta dele né?

-...

- sabe que pode confiar em mim amiga!

- é Kagome, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém!Eu... Fiquei confusa quando ele me disse aquilo, mas fui pensando e tive certeza quando eu o vi com a Ayame! – disse Sango abaixando o rosto.

- amiga conversa com ele! Ele também gosta de você, não teria falado aquilo à toa...

- era isso que eu estava pensando, acho que vou falar com ele!

- O que as mocinhas tanto conversam ai hein? – disse uma Rin chegando ao lado de um Miroku com as mãos no bolso e olhando pro chão.

- ah estávamos só conversando. – disse Kagome olhando pra Sango, que havia desviado o olhar.

- vamos lá procurar o safado do Inuyasha, Rin!- disse Kagome levantando.

- decidiu se declarar? –

- aff. Vamos logo! – disse Kagome puxando a amiga e deixando Sango e Miroku à sos.

.

- você viu o clima pesado que ficou? Não devíamos deixá-los lá sozinhos Kagome!

- é pra justamente isso! Para acabar com esse clima, a Sango vai se resolver com ele!!

- sério?

- torce pra dar tudo certo!Agora vamos...

- tava falando sério do Inuyasha? – disse uma Rin confusa correndo atrás da Kagome.

- claro né!

**X**

- Hm...Miroku será que poderíamos conversar? – disse a garota meio insegura

- c-conversar? Hum...Claro! – disse Miroku surpreso.

- bom... Eu estive pensando sobre tudo que aconteceu de ontem pra hoje, foi tudo muito rápido e confuso pra mim, então eu não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir na hora, mas agora...

- Sango antes que você diga a sua resposta, eu só queria dizer que tudo que disse a você foi sério, eu nunca gostei de ninguém como estou gostando de você... Pode achar que eu sou mulherengo ou sei lá o que vocês falam, mas estaria disposto a mudar por você. – disse Miroku pegando a mão da garota e olhando-a nos olhos.

Sango não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, e ainda assim sabia de algum jeito que era verdade tudo que ele dizia. E isso só a fez confirmar ainda mais a sua decisão, então deu-lhe um selinho e em seguida um abraço.

- Desculpa por não ter acreditado em você Miroku, eu também gosto muito de você e só pude confirmar ao vê-lo com outra... eu me senti tão mal, tão idiota, tão egoísta , tão- Miroku a interrompeu.

- Você sabe que não é nada disso, só me entendeu mal... a culpa também não é 100 sua. – disse Miroku sorrindo e lhe beijando, um beijo apaixonado.

**X**

- Inuzinho o que você vai fazer hoje? – disse Kikyo sorrindo de lado.

- eu tinha marcado de sair com a Rin, Kagome, Sango e Miroku... mas se quizer eu desmarco- disse Inuyasha piscando.

- ah então não precisa se dar ao trabalho de nos comunicar que você ia nos largar pra ficar com essa aí, eu aviso por você! – disse Kagome atrás de Inuyasha, com uma extrema raiva nos olhos.

- Kagome?

- não é um fantasma dela. Não precisa se preocupar, pois, eu já estou indo! – e dizendo isso a garota saindo correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

- então vamos sair? – disse Kikyo sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- ah é não se Kikyo, eu tinha marcado com eles e a Kago -Kikyo o interrompeu.

- você tem alguma coisa com ela?

Inuyasha parou de pensar em tudo. E congelou naquela pergunta. Tinha ou não alguma coisa com Kagome?

- hein Inuyasha!

- Caraca a Kagome corre muito! Mas ué ela não ta aqui? –disse Rin parando do lado dos dois e parando pra respirar.

- aquela garota saiu correndo pro banheiro. – disse Kikyo apontando pro banheiro com cara de nojo.

- mas o que ela foi fazer lá?

- provavelmente tentar ajeitar aquela cara horrível dela, mas nunca vai conseguir né? Milagres não acontecem. Bom Inuzinho pensa no que eu te falei e depois me diz ta ? –e saiu andando lançando um beijo no ar.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rin.

- a Kagome escutou a Kikyo me chamando pra sair e se revoltou! – disse Inuyasha sentando no banquinho.

-ai meu deus, mais um casal não!

- que?! – disse Inuyasha arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- ahn...Nada, esquece! – disse Rin indo em direção ao banheiro.

**X**

- Kagome? – disse Rin entrando no banheiro.

- oi... – disse a garota limpando as lágrimas que caiam, sentada no banco segurando os joelhos.

- não chora Kagome! O que aconteceu?

- Justo agora quando eu decidi falar com ele, aquele idiota me trocou por aquela idiota! – disse Kagome virando o rosto.

Rin não pode deixar de sorrir – pra você todo mundo é idiota hein. – disse a garota sentando do lado da amiga.

- relaxa Kagome, não sei o que houve lá, mas sei que entre você e a Kikyo, você é muito melhor!

- você só ta dizendo isso por que é minha amiga Rin!

Sem contar de que ele a prefere...

- claro que não! Você é linda sim e demais até.

Mas o que te fez pensar assim?

- ele ia desmarcar o passeio com a gente pra sair com ela!

- nhá Kagome! Para com isso, só você pode mudar isso, vai falar com ele...

- não Rin, não to a fim de levar um fora dele na frente dela. Deixa pra lá, vamos pra sala.

**X**

- Inuyasha?O que ta fazendo ai sozinho com essa cara? – perguntou Sango chegando de mãos dadas com o Miroku.

- ah Kagome, saiu daqui estressada. E eu não sei porque! – disse ele falando mais pra si mesmo, do que pros outros.

- iih confusão a vista... – disse Miroku abraçando Sango de lado.

- vocês se acertaram, pelo que eu to vendo. Pelo menos alguém ta bem aqui... – disse Inuyasha levantando a cabeça e vendo os amigos trocarem carícias.

- vamos lá falar com ela Inuyasha, para saber o que houve. Vem...

- não, eu vou ficar aqui. Ela vai me dar um fora se eu for lá.

- você é homem ou rato Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- olha quem fala... Demorou um ano pra se resolver com ela! – disse levantando e se afastando.

Sango e Miroku se entreolharam.

- É pelo visto ta todo mundo estressado aqui. – disse a garota

- nem me diga... – disse Miroku a abraçando e lhe dando um selinho.

**X**

**Carolshuxa- **_agora ela se tocou legal, tanto que se ajeitaram._

_AGORA. lembrete, não me mata ou cê fica sem FIC :P_

_HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA._

**Pop.Nips -**_ minha leitora que nunca some ._

_voltouu siim e tá ai a continuação, espero que goste ;_

_Beijos Povo_


	17. Nosso Anjo da Guarda

**Minna !**

_E ai está o capitulo 17, veio bem mais rápido do que das outras vezes certo _**?**

_tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês_**...**

_**.**_**..**_O____final da fiic está proximo, agora que está todo mundo se acertando._

_Acho que ela deve acabar proximo ao capitulo 20 por ai_**... **

_Eu já tenho digitado até o capitulo 18 para não atrazar mais._

_Inclusive já comecei a escrever uma outra fic, meio suspense. __**SasuSaku!**_

_Alguém ai gosta_** ?**

_Nela eu já escrevi 4 capitulos, a diferença que os capitulos lá são mais loongos. _**:D**

_Bom é isso então gente!_

_Beijos _**;**

**X**

**Capitulo 17 – Nosso Anjo da Guarda. **

Ao passarem pelo corredor para irem a sala, não puderam deixar de ouvir Kagura que fazia escândalo.

- Então nos estamos namorando! E em breve noivos! O Sesshou já disse que me ama e tudo! – dizia a garota para Kikyo e Ayame enquanto andava de um lado pelo outro, no meio do corredor.

Ao escutar o que Kagura fazia questão que todos soubessem, Rin abaixou a cabeça e entrou na sala, sentando-se logo em seguida. Esquecendo-se de Kagome atrás de si.

- Ta tão preocupada em me ajudar e ajudar a Sango, que esqueceu de você mesmo né Rin. – disse kagome sentando-se na carteira atrás da amiga e fazendo cafuné na mesma.

- Olá garotas... – disse Setsuno ao passar por elas.

- oi – respondeu só Kagome. Setsuno vendo Rin de cabeça baixa, perguntou a Kagome o que havia acontecido por meio de gestos, e então a Kagome respondeu que ela não estava se sentindo bem, mas ao terminar de falar só viu o garoto sair da sala correndo.

- Uma flor para outra flor – disse Setsuno dando um beijo na cabeça de Rin e lhe entregando uma rosa. A garota levantou a cabeça surpresa e encarou Kagome rindo e o garoto que piscou.

- O-obrigada Setsuno, nem o vi chegar.

- claro, estava ai tão quietinha... O que não é comum pra você Rin Nakayama.

Kagome se tocando de que estava meio que sobrando, levantou e saiu de fininho.

- ah são problemas pra variar... – disse a garota desviando o olhar.

- com _ele_ ainda? – disse Setsuno sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- é – disse Rin sentindo seus olhos ficarem lacrimejados.

- Rin, olha vou ser franco.

Se ele não está dando valor a você, vá procurar alguém que te ama e queria teu bem!

Para que serve todo esse amor que você sente por ele, se ele só a faz sofrer? – disse o garoto limpando uma lágrima que insistia em cair do rosto da garota.

- Só falta à pessoa não é? – disse a garota limpando o rosto e dando um sorrisinho para descontrair, mas eis que veio a surpresa.

- a pessoa sempre esteve aqui o tempo todo. – e dizendo isso Setsuno puxou a menina e lhe beijou.

**X**

Do outro lado da sala estavam Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha acompanhando a cena desde a flor até o beijo.

- Eu acho que ela tem que ficar com ele! – disse a Sango.

- Sou mais o Sesshoumaru, falando nisso cadê ele? Ele anda sumido...

- Gente isso aqui não é novela, dá pra vocês calarem a boca? Eu não to ouvindo.

-_Nem deveriam estar espionando kagome_ – disse Sesshoumaru para a surpresa de todos, entrando na sala e vendo a cena do beijo (correspondido por Rin).

- já imaginava que ela queria ficar com ele, então não aposte suas fichas em mim Miroku... – dizendo isso Sesshoumaru deixou a sala.

- Dá licença sou só eu, ou alguém mais está chocado com esse desabafo? – disse Sango encostando-se a parece.

- Nunca vi o Sesshoumaru falar assim – disse Inuyasha sentando-se no chão, do lado de fora da sala.

- Muito menos eu... – disse Miroku abraçando a namorada.

- Gente eu vou lá falar com ele! – disse Kagome saindo correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru, pulando Inuyasha.

- SESSHOUMARU, espera.

- Oi kagome – disse o garoto parando de andar.

- Preciso conversar com você, o que foi aquilo? Por que você sumiu esses dias?

- uma pergunta de cada vez kagome. Não sumi, só me afastei daqueles que não me querem por perto.

- o que você ta falando?

- a verdade... – disse o garoto recomeçando a andar, sendo seguido por Kagome.

- Quem não te quer por perto?

- olha eu já te respondi o bastante, eu to – Kagome interrompeu-o.

- Não Sesshoumaru, a Rin passou a vida dela toda ajudando a mim e a Sango, e agora quem vai ajudá-la sou eu. Eu quero saber o que você sente por ela? Por está namorando a Kagura se nunca se mostrou interessado por ela?

- A Rin está em outra Kagome, ela gosta do Setsuno todos viram isso ainda agora. – Kagome arregalou os olhos – e a Kagura gosta de mim, nada mais certo do que dar uma chance a ela.

- V-você ta dizendo que só está namorando a Kagura porque acha que a Rin gosta do Setsuno e eles estão juntos?

- até que você não é burra.

- PARA! Ta tudo errado, ela não gosta dele e ao contrário ela só resolveu dar uma chance a ele porque a Kagura fez questão de esfregar na cara dela que vocês estão juntos, ela gosta de você.

- Kagome não precisa ficar com pena, só não quero que comente com ninguém.

- não é pena Sesshoumaru, to falando a verdade. Quem a conhece melhor do que as amigas? – Sesshoumaru pareceu vacilar.

- ta e se fosse? O que eu faria para reconquistá-la?

- Primeiro terminaria com a Kagura, e depois eu tenho um plano. – E foram caminhando enquanto Kagome explicava a ele seu 'plano'.

**X**

- Setsuno, não eu...

- Rin...

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você ta legal? Você é muito maneiro e sempre me ajuda e apóia quando preciso. Não posso te enganar, sabe de quem eu gosto...

- Desculpa por insistir Rin. Sei disso, só quero que você seja feliz e que saiba que sempre que precisar vou estar aqui. – disse o garoto lhe abraçando e em seguida levantando e saindo da sala.

A garota não agüentou mais a pressão e começou a chorar de soluçar.

Tava tudo errado, por que simplesmente não podia gostar de quem gostava dela?

Tinha que insistir num romance comum garoto que não tava nem aí pra ela?

Numa coisa sem futuro!

- Sango olha pra Rin – disse Miroku soltando a namorada e lhe indicando com a cabeça.

- meu deus! – disse Sango indo em direção a amiga.

- Rin amiga! – disse Sango abraçando-a e deixando-a chorar.

**X**

- Meninos não sabem o que aconteceu. – disse Kagome chegando perto deles.

- você que não sabe, olha lá. – disse Inuyasha apontando pra Rin abraçada com Sango.

- ai meu deus. – e foi em direção as amigas.

**X**

**Iluchan – **Ta ai o capitulo!

E o Setsuno, tãao bonzinho tadinho .

**Krol-chan - **O final está próximo, então logo logo eles vão ficar juntos...? será, e se por ele com a Kikyo?HSUAHSUAHSUAHSA.

Fica na curiosidade :p

**Pitty Souza - **Sim, mas não só a Kagome né! Tem a Rin também tadinha, ela só ajuda os outros e ela que é bom nem se ajuda! Mas é pra isso que servem as amigas...rs.


	18. Amor declarado

**Capitulo super pequeno, eu sei.**

**É que tava realmente dificil pra mim escrever, tendo em mente já um final... então postei só**

**essa parte pra adiantar alguma coisa e não fazer vocês esperarem mais.**

**D**

**Capitulo 18 – Amor declarado.**

**Sábado.**

Acordei decidida, seria hoje o dia em que tudo iria se resolver.

Pelo menos minhas amigas estariam bem e com namorados que a amassem, então pra mim isso já me deixava feliz.

**9:30**

Havia marcado com todos as 10:00, ainda tinha meia hora pra se arrumar.

Tomou um banho, pos um short jeans e uma bata preta e se dirigiu ao lugar combinado.

Um galpão abandonada a anos, que as meninas sempre iam quando criança.

Lá que seria a festa surpresa.

- Bom dia Kagome – disse Miroku passando com uma caixa na mão.

- Bom dia! Só você chegou?

- sim, só eu e o Sesshoumaru mesmo.

- e o Inuyasha? Não veio com ele?

- ta dormindo ainda, a Sango ta tomando banho.

- Kagome, tudo bem? – disse Sesshoumaru entrando no galpão e subindo na escada.

- tudo sim.

- vê se a faixa ta no meio...

- ta sim, nossa ficou linda!

- agora quero ver a Rin resistir – disse Miroku

- também acho. – concordou Kagome.

- Kagome preciso de um favor seu.

Vá lá em casa, e pegue os Cd's no meu quarto, se depender do Inuyasha ele só vai chegar no final da festa e vai acabar com a surpresa.

- E-eu?

- é! Vai logo Kagome – disse Miroku

**X**

Qual é o quarto do Sesshoumaru?

Como eu vim aqui pegar o cd e não sei.

Será que é essa aqui?

Abri a porta e tomei um susto com o que vi, Inuyasha dormindo.

Tão lindo, Tão suave, tão idiota.

Que prefere a Kikyo do que eu e STACK (onomatopeia idiota).

- Kagome? - arregalou os olhos quando acordou e viu a garota na porta, tentanto pegar o quadro que ficava preso a porta.

- ah o-oi Inuyasha, eu vimaquipegarocdeeuentreinoquartoerrado e ..

- calma, tá tudo bem. - disse o garoto levantando, só de bermuda e se aproximando.

- a festa já está quase começando, v-você não vai?

- vou tomar um banho e já vou, me espera? - a garota concordou com a cabeça.

- a propósito o quarto do Sesshoumaru e a terceira porta a direita.- e dizendo isso entrou no banheiro.

- meu deus! - sussurrou a garota saindo do quarto.

**X**

- Até que enfim que chegou Kagome, hunmm vejo que conseguiu acordar o Inuyasha. – disse Sesshoumaru indo pegar os cd's da mão da garota.

- ah é... – respondeu Kagome sem graça.

- feh!

- Gente a Rin ta vindo, acabei de ligar pra lá.

- põe o sim Sesshoumaru! – disse Miroku apagando as luzez.

**X**

Estranho as meninas marcaram de me encontrar aqui de manhã? Num sábado? Muito estranho.

O que elas iam querer aqui, ta tudo escuro.

MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA.

Ligaram a luz, tampei meus olhos. Só vejo uma faixa ta escrito...?

...Rin eu te amo?

Meu aniversário já passou, e também eu te amo não ficaria legal...Não deveria ser 'feliz aniversario'?

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e... Um buquê de rosas vermelhas (?)

- Eu te amo Rin Nakayama.

-... – 1 minuto de silencio, eu preciso de 1 minuto de silencio. Eu vou pirar, pirar, pirar. ,

- O que esta acontecendo aqui exatamente?

- Rin! – disse Kagome em tom de repreensão

- Que?! – disse a garota atordoada.

- Assim não dá, vamos – disse Sango puxando Miroku e Inuyasha pra fora do local sendo seguidos por Inuyasha.

- Aonde vocês vão? – disse Rin se desesperando ao se dar conta de que ficaria sozinha com Sesshoumaru.

- Eles vão nos deixar sozinhos Rin – disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando e lhe oferecendo o buquê de flores.

- Pra mim? – disse a garota surpresa.

- Acho que só tem você aqui...

- a-aé – disse a garota corando e abaixando a cabeça. – e esse presente seria exatamente porque?

- Porque eu perdi muito tempo pra te dizer isso Rin, e quase te perdi pra outro cara.

E só então eu entendi que eu poderia perder, talvez a mulher da minha vida! –

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas. Sempre quis ouvir isso, que mulher não iria querer?

Mas sempre pensou estar tão longe disso acontecer, e a sensação era bem melhor do que em sonhos. Ficou chocada, tanto que a única coisa que disse foi:

- T-talvez?

- Só você pode decidir. – disse Sesshoumaru se aproximando e lhe dando um beijo.

- Até que enfim! – disse Sango entrando e aumentando o som.

- então estão namorando? – perguntou Inuyasha sentando no sofá.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin que somente sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- ah que bonitoo! Olha a foto CLICK. – Kagome tirou a foto do casal, mesmo com cara de surpreendidos tinha saído bonita (\/)

- Não acredito que vocês organizaram isso!

- foi tubdo idébia da Kangobme – disse Miroku com a boca cheia.

- comi primeiro Miroku! – disse Sango dando um tapinha no braço dele

- aé vocês também estão namorando! – disse Rin sorrindo.

- só eles dois que não se resolveram... – disse Sesshoumaru abraçando Rin de lado.

- é verdade, acho que ta na hora já – disse Sango.

- ô eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, dá pra mudar de assunto? – disse Kagome indo pegar um refri.

- Feh! – disse Inuyasha virando o rosto emburrado e sentado no sofá.

E depois disso o clima ficou melhor, todos dançaram e aproveitaram o sábado emendando ate de tarde. No domingo as meninas fizeram um piquenique no quintal da Kagome, e os garotos ficaram em casa. E nesse clima de felicidade e romance chegou a segunda feira.

**X**

_IluChan - _hsuahsua.

Não o Setsuno é tranquilo, o papel dele foi fazer o Sesshou acordar . aqueleidiota :X

_Pop.Nips - _Uhm ! E ta cada vez mais próxiimo...

_Pitty Souza - _É foi pequeno mesmo, e esse também é...mas se fosse escrever mais demoraria muito"/

_Krol-chan - _HSUAHSUAHSU.

Não vou mais por .

_Paty Saori - _Nao sei ainda, nao decidi . HAHA :p

_Belle Lune's - _ah obriigada .

ai tá mais um pedaçinho D


	19. Formatura!

Ah!

Dessa vez não tem desculpa mesmo .

Eu demorei a postar, eu sei que errei... mas pensem pelo lado bom agora eu to de férias, mais criatividade sabe : D

**Um aviso:** Eu estive trabalhando em uma fanfic SasuSaku por esses dias e já adiantei bastante coisa, pretendo posta-la hoje.

**Um pedido: **Agradeceriaaa muito se vocês perdessem um minuto do tempo precioso de vocês e fossem lá dar uma olhada sabe.

**X**

**Capitulo 19 – Formatura!**

- Já parou pra pensar Kagome?

- na formatura?

- é amiga, o que será que a escola vai planejar?

- não sei, tomara que seja uma viajem ou um baile – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando.

- é verdade, mas do jeito que aquela escola é... Não duvido nada se não tiver nenhuma comemoração!

- como assim Rin? Tem que ter alguma coisa pelo menos!

- eu também acho amiga, o que você acha de falarmos com a diretora?

- boa idéia! Quando a Sango chegar falamos com ela, mas com certeza ela vai nos apoiar.

- falando nisso ela ta demorando...

- ela nunca chega atrasada pro primeiro tempo!

- É Rin... Não sei se você reparou, mas o Miroku não ta aqui também.

- nem o Inuyasha!

- Será que estão fazendo uma festinha e esqueceram de nos chamar?

- ahh que ingratos, já que tão demorando vou lá ver meu amor! Tchau Káh! – disse Rin levantando e saindo da sala.

- é fiquei sozinha.

X

Ai to tão feliz, ta tudo dando certo. Miroku e Sango já se acertaram e eu e meu amor também... Só falta a Kagome e o Inu, mas isso depois eu resolvo, será que meu bebe já chegou ?

- Amoor! – eu entrei na sala dele e .................... MEU DEUS! EU QUERO UM BURACO PRA ME ESCONDER, A SALA DELE TÁ LOTADA.

Porque ninguém me avisa que as aulas dele começam primeiro, que vergonha!

_- ah amorzinhoo! _

_- quem é o sortudo que ela ta chamando de amor?_

_- CUT CUT ! _

Ai eu to saindo daqui, ainda tem esses idiotas me zoando.

Opa tem alguém segurando meu braço, me viro e vejo o...Professor?

Ferrou!

- a mocinha não quer falar mais nada não? – Legal! Ele fez a atenção da turma virar toda pra mim de nooovo.

- ahn... Oi gente! – dei um sorriso amarelo, é né nesses casos o melhor é improvisar.

E a turma toda riu, me sinto bem melhor... Já não me sinto uma tão idiota, mas essa cara que o professor ta fazendo me dá medo, acho que ele que ta parecendo o idiota agora.

- Então aproveita que a senhorita está interessada nessa turma e fique para assistir a aula.

- ah não, obrigada! É meu tempo vago sabe, rs. – nossa ele parece estar ficando com mais raiva, credo.

- é uma ordem Rin Nakayama.

- ah ta né. –

Sai da porta de fininho, sentindo todos os olhares sobre mim. Procurei Sesshoumaru com os olhos e o encontrei sorrindo de forma divertida, sentei ao seu lado.

- adora chamar atenção não é Rin? – ele me perguntou.

- claro! Vim chamar a sua atenção – eu disse piscando e sorrindo.

- Rin e Sesshoumaru se eu pegar vocês de conversinhas ou namoricos os dois estão suspensos! – gritou aquele velho lá da frente.

- OPS.

X

- Oi Kagome!

-...

- Kagome?

- _Oh, womanizer_

_Oh, you're a womanizer, baby._

- KAGOME! – disse Sango puxando o fone do ouvido da garota_._

- ah oi, vocês já voltaram?

- não estamos lá fora ainda...

- cala a boca Inuyasha, não falei com você!

- é mais eu to falando

- mas eu não!

- ah miroku, vamos deixar eles ai...Vem! – disse Sango puxando o namorado pela mão e sentando do outro lado da sala

- já te falaram que você é um idiota?

- já você mesma

- é só pra te lembrar!

**- feh!**

**X**

- Miroku quando será que eles vão se resolver hein?

Isso tá enchendo o saco já. - disse Sango botando a mão na cintura.

- ah amor, esquece eles. Vem cá vem... - disse Miroku agarrando a menina pela cintura e dando um beijo no seu pescoço.

- ah! que saco você também só pensa nisso!

Não me dá atenção... ah sai - disse empurrando o garoto e saindo andando.

Miroku ficou olhando por onde a namorara foi com a sombrancelha erguida, incrédulo.

**X**

- até que enfim! Nao sei como você aguenta ele Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin fazendo uma careta.

- eu te aguento que é bem pior... - disse o menino a conduzindo pra fora de sala pela cintura.

- como é que é?!

- isso mesmo Rin...

- ah é assim então? assim que você retribui?

- retribuir o que?

- meu amor, minha compreensão, meu carinho, meus beijos. Ah! FALANDO EM BEIJO, vou fazer greve!

- greve de que Rin? - disse Sesshoumaru erguendo as sombrancelhas.

- de beijo! - disse a menina pondo a mao na boca

- duvido - disse sesshoumaru a empurrando na parede.

- podeduvidarqueeunaovoutiraramaodaboca - disse ainda com a mão na boca.

- ah vai sim - disse ele distribuindo beijos no pescoço da garota.

- aiégolpebaixo!- Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso de canto aparecer ao ouvir o que a garota tinha dito.

Então de repente se surpreendeu ao vê-la conseguir sair do "abraço" e sair correndo rindo pela escola.

**X**

Lory Higurashi - **ah nao tem problema! É verdade Inu e a Kagome estão enrolando mesmo de proposito, só pra prolongar a fic . SHAUHAUSHAU**

Pitty Souza - **demorei mas cheguei, haha. O final está proximo...**

Paty saori - **é o grande segredo da coisa, shaushaushauhsa.**

Carolshuxa - **é tá no fim sim, mas to postando outra só que é Sasusaku, se quizer passar lá *O***

- **Obrigada linda! ai a continuação...**


	20. Passeio de Formatura

**X**

**Capitulo 20 – Passeio de Formatura**

- Esse ano é o ultimo de algumas turmas e alunos aqui, muitos vão se formar e ir pra faculdade, como tem também os que gostam "tanto" da escola que vão permanecer aqui. – disse a diretora ajeitando os óculos

- Então a diretoria decidiu que para fechar o ano o 2° ano e o 3° ano terão um Passeio de formatura. Será em um sítio fora da cidade, onde vocês passarão dois dias, sendo um pra aproveitar e o seguinte será o baile de vocês.

Vou entregar as autorizações, devolvam-na assinadas pelos responsáveis e com a taxa paga. – disse a diretora saindo do centro da sala e indo fileira por fileira entregar as autorizações.

- ah vai ser num sitio que bom! – disse Rin empolgada

- é vai ser ótimo! Vocês vão né? – perguntou Sango

- claro amor – disse Miroku dando um selinho na mesma

- eu também! – disse Rin levantando os braços

- e eu né, só o Inuyasha que não... – disse Kagome rindo

- porque eu não?

- não ouviu a diretora falando?

- ouvi, mas o que isso tem haver comigo?

- você ta no grupo dos que "gostam" da escola

- feh! Eu não vou repetir

- se você estudar você não repete! – Enquanto Rin recebia a autorização e saia da sala sem se despedir e saltitando. Sango e Miroku observavam a discussão revirando os olhos.

- olha quem fala...

- eu já passei Inuyasha!

- CDF

- claro que não idiota.

- ah dá pra calar a boca vocês dois? – perguntou Miroku levantando da cadeira

- é gente que saco! Será que vocês não conseguem ficar junto por 5 min sem brigar?

- Não – disseram os dois juntos.

E assim bateu o sinal do intervalo.

**X**

Rin entrou na sala de Sesshoumaru, dessa vez olhando pros lados e certificando-se de que não havia ninguém na sala, além do Sesshoumaru e de duas meninas que o olhavam e soltam risinhos.

- Oi amor! – disse Rin entrando e lhe dando um selinho

- ta fazendo o que aqui sozinho? O sinal do intervalo já bateu

- eu tava organizando algumas coisas aqui Rin – disse Sesshoumaru levantando e a abraçando de lado.

- ah... Você já recebeu a autorização do passeio? – disse com os olinhos brilhando

- já sim – sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver a namorada assim

- e você vai? – perguntou a garota enquanto via o namorado ajeitar a franja. Mas foi ai que ouviu suspiros e risinhos, olhando pro lado viu duas meninas o admirando. Rin ergueu a sobrancelha incrédula, não respeitavam nem a namorada dele ali? Foi ai que teve uma idéia.

- vou cl- Rin o interrompeu e com uma voz sedutora disse

- Acho bom você ir, porque eu tenho uma coisa da qual eu quero fazer contigo e vai ser lá, oks? – disse a garota andando em direção a ele o fazendo cair sentado na cadeira e em seguida sentando no seu colo.

- você vai né amor? – disse a garota lhe distribuindo beijos no pescoço.

Sesshoumaru encarava a cena sem reação. O que houve com a Rin que ele conhecia? Uma menina extrovertida, mas ao mesmo tempo tímida e brincalhona? Quem era essa Rin sexy e sedutora na sua frente?

As garotas ao se darem conta da situação ficaram vermelhas e saíram correndo da sala, ao cruzarem a porta Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

- Rin Nakayama o que foi isso? – disse Sesshoumaru a encarando.

- Que? Elas estavam dando em cima de você descaradamente, se não estavam me vendo aqui eu fiz questão de aparecer – disse Rin falando como se fosse obvio e levantando. Mas foi detida por uma mão lhe puxando pra baixo e de repente lábios contra o seu.

Voltou a sentar-se no colo de Sesshoumaru e ficaram se beijando.

**X**

- Cadê a Rin? – perguntou Kagome deitando na grama do pátio do colégio

- ela sumiu depois que vocês começaram a discutir. – disse Sango mordendo uma maça encostada no seu namorado.

- e é o que devíamos ter feito também amor – disse Miroku dando um beijo no pescoço da namorada.

- viu? Culpa sua Kagome! – disse Inuyasha sentado no banco em frente aos três.

- culpa minha nada! – Antes que começassem a discutir Miroku os interrompeu.

- quando é o passeio mesmo?

- sexta – feira agora, tem que trazer as autorizações até amanha. – disse Kagome

- que rápido hein.

- é

- Olha ali a Rin e o Sesshoumaru – disse Sango apontando pro outro lado, onde vinham um menino de mãos dadas com uma garota mais baixa e pulando.

- a Rin anda animadinha ultimamente né, já perceberam? – disse Kagome maliciosamente.

- é o Sesshoumaru ta dando conta do recado – disse o Miroku rindo

- gente que horror vocês falando disso! – disse Sango dando outra mordida na maça

- do que vocês tão falando? – perguntou Rin

- do quanto você ta dando conta do recado, já que a Rin anda animada.

- é ela me fez essa proposta hoje

- SAFADAAA! – gritaram Sango e Kagome juntas

- amor – disse Rin em tom de repreensão, ficando vermelha e enfiando a cabeça no pescoço do namorado.

- ah Kagome ta precisando então, vai ver por isso que ela ta estressada – disse Inuyasha.

- que?! – Kagome ficou vermelha, pegou a maça de Sango e tacou na cabeça do garoto.

- ai kagome... – disse Inuyasha com a mão na cabeça.

E todos gargalharam.

**X**

Kagome chegou em casa, subiu e ligou o computador. Enquanto carregava, tomou um banho e foi pegar alguma coisa pra comer.

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Ê vicio...

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Mas não é, ia falar o mesmo:D

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Tudo bom?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Tudo mocinha e você?

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

É também...

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

rs

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Hey Káh, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Óbvio, rs.

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

O que aconteceu com você e com o Inuyasha?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Como assim?

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Sério amiga

Vocês eram o casal mais propicio a dar certo!

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Pq você ta falando isso do nada ?

O.o

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Porque eu sei que no fundo isso te faz mal Kagome

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

:(

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Ta vendo

Me conta porque vcs estão assim?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Oun...

Pra falar a verdade eu também não sei sabe...

Aconteceu de repente, quando fui ver já estávamos assim 'brigando' por nada

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Kagome vocês tem que conversar!

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Não dá

O que eu vou falar?

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Sei lá

Mas isso tem que acabar Ka, você gosta dele?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Nãao...

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Não mesmo?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

é

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Pq será que a sua resposta não está me parecendo nada convincente?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Talvez porque seja mentira (?.

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Ele ta on, faça sua parte**.**

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Não dá

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Deixa de ser medrosa!

Te dou uma barra de chocolate se você ir falar

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Humm Oks!

Só a Sango pra me dar coragem pra fazer uma coisa dessas, mas pensando bem não é nada fora do normal, íamos tão bem no inicio... Não sei porque estamos assim, só sei que dói.

Sei também que ficar meia hora pensando não vai dar em nada, vou falar!

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Oii

**' Inu diz:**

oi CDF

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Nhya.

Tudo bem ?

**' Inu diz:**

ih que milagre você não estar estressada...

to sim e vc?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

É bem, rs.

**' Inu diz:**

fala logo o que você quer

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

Como assim?

**' Inu diz:**

pra vir falar comigo assim é pq

quer alguma coisa, fala logo kagome

Que...Que idiota! Como ele fala assim comigo? E eu que pensei em conversar sério, me humilhar pra esse idiota!

Eu não vou chorar, não vou.

Ta eu já to chorando, é tudo culpa da Sango!

**' Inu chamou sua atenção! **

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

Eai?

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

**Foi péssimo...**

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

**O que ele disse?**

**Kagome – Férias *_* diz:**

**Eu quero meu chocolate**

**Sango Taijiya diz:**

**É to vendo que vai precisar de bem mais que isso...**

**Kagome – Férias *_* está offline.**

**X**

**Sango's On**

Ta alguma coisa aconteceu e a Kagome já até saiu do MSN.

O que será que aquele idiota do Inuyasha fez? Vou ter que ir lá!

- Mãe , vou lá na Kagome - gritei enquanto botava um casaco e pegava dinheiro

- Não volta tarde!

**- **Ok mãe! – respondi descendo a escada e indo em direção a porta.

_- alô ?_

_- amor sou eu! Faz um favor pra mim?_

_- claro Sangozinha_

_- liga pro Inuyasha e descobre o que ele fez_

_- como assim?_

_**- **__conversei com a Kagome hoje sobre eles lá... E ela ia falar com ele_

_mas não sei, ela saiu do MSN sem se despedir toda triste_

_- definitivamente idiota_

_- concordo amor, liga pra ela e depois me liga ta? Te amo!_

_- te amo também linda!_

**X**

- Kagome ! – gritou uma voz da porta que a garota conhecia muito bem.

- ah oi Sango – disse a menina abrindo a porta descabelada e com os olhos vermelhos.

- ainda bem que eu trouxe além da barra, sorvete!

- ah que isso, eu to bem...

- ah sim... e pintou seus olhos de vermelhos porque é um tipo de maquiagem novo, né? – disse a garota botando as coisas na mesa e a encarando.

- Nhya amiga, dá um abraço? – pediu Kagome com os olhos marejados

- oohnn claro! – disse Sango a abraçando

- me conta, o que houve?

- eu ia falar juro que ia! Mas ele veio todo grosso sabe ... Ai eu pensei pra que eu vou falar se ele não gosta de mim? – começou a soluçar – V'-vai me a-achar uma i-idiot-ta!

- Amiga o único idiota aqui é ele! Por não perceber que vocês foram feitos um pro outro e não fazer nada pra te conquistar, relaxa ta. Vai dar tudo certo! – disse Sango sentando no sofá e fazendo carinho na amiga deitada no seu colo.

- quer sorvete?

- quero , rs. – disse Kagome limpando algumas lágrimas e deixando um sorrisinho escapar.

- vou fazer sempre isso agora...

- ah não vai mesmo. Primeiro porque tudo vai se resolver e segundo porque se não vou falir mocinha!

- ahn muito bom – disse Kagome enquanto botava uma generosa colher de sorvete na boca.

- é bom demais pra afogar as mágoas, rs!

**X**

- O que você fez? – perguntou Miroku sentado na cama do amigo, vendo-o mexer no computador.

- eu? Fiz o que?

- com a Kagome!

- com a Kagome? – disse o garoto arregalando os olhos – eu não fiz nada por que?

- Olha alguma coisa aconteceu, a Sango me ligou dizendo que tava indo pra lá porque ela não tava bem e isso tem alguma coisa a ver contigo.

- cara eu não fiz nada, conversamos muito pouco uns minutos atrás e ela tava super bem.- disse Inuyasha chamando o amigo e abrindo o registro de conversas.

- nossa

- o que?

- nada, só desconfio do que foi. Um minuto – disse pegando o celular e ligando pra Sango

**X**

_- oi Miroku_

_- O que a Kagome ia falar com ele?_

_- Olha eu falei pra ela conversar com ele sabe, se resolverem logo. _

_- então ela tava tentando se acertar com ele? – disse Miroku lançando um olhar reprovador a Inuyasha, que arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a conversa._

_- mas já sabe o que ele fez?_

_- ele foi um idiota!_

_- ele sempre foi, seja especifico miroku!_

_- ele foi grosso com ela_

_- isso explica então..._

_- como ela ta?_

_- tava se debulhando em lágrimas, mas nada que um sorvete , chocolate e uma amiga não resolvam temporariamente. _

_MANDA ESSE IDIOTA PEDIR DESCULPAS a ela Miroku, vou desligar beijo._

- quem era? – disse Kagome voltando do banheiro, com a cara bem melhor.

- ah era o Miroku, um grude sabe? rs

- sei... quem dera fosse assim comigo

- que?! Tira o olho que o Miroku é meuuu! – disse Sango tacando uma almofada na amiga

- eu sei, to falando do Inuyasha boba – disse Kagome sorrindo tristimente e tacando outra

**X**

- Ta você já escutou, já deve imaginar.

Alguma pergunta?

**- **como ela ta?

- péssima pelo que a Sango disse

- Inuyasha papo de amigos, você gosta dela?

- eu...

- pode ser sincero, eu te entendo. Somos amigos antes de tudo

- eu gosto sim cara, mas sei lá é estranho.

- ah é sim muito estranho, mas porque você não ta lá correndo atrás dela? Em vez de estar aqui fazendo-a sofrer?

- porque o que eu posso fazer? Eu não sei, como você disse sou um idiota pra essas coisas...

- é você ta apaixonado mesmo, ta até se chamando de idiota!

- pra essas coisas...

- se quizer posso combinar com a Sango um encontro com ela sem que ela saiba pra vocês conversarem.

- boa idéia, mas quando?

- pode ser no sítio, assim ela não vai poder escapar!

- é cara, liga pra Sango!

- agora não depois eu ligo, agora pensa bem no que vai falar e fazer hein.

Tenho que ir, minha mãe quer ajuda com as compras. – disse Miroku abrindo a porta do quarto e descendo sendo seguido pelo amigo.

**X**

E capitulo bem grandinho pra vocês, super perto do final feliz : D

Será será?

Rs

**Agradecimentos à **

_**Paty Saori**_

_**Pitty Souza**_

_**Rin Taisho**_

_**Carolshuxa**_

_Obrigado por lerem a fanfic, esperarem e apoiarem**!**_


	21. O grande dia!

**X**

**21 – O grande dia ?**

Faz exatamente 2 dias que eu e o Inuyasha não "brigamos", nem nos falamos, nem nada.

Claro que um oi, bom dia e essas coisas até rola, dá parte dele... mas eu realmente não me sinto bem pra falar, parece que se eu abrir a boca perto dele vou falar tudo que ta engasgado, tudo que eu sinto e eu tenho realmente muito medo disso.

É extremamente estressante, sem pensar que amanha é o passeio da escola e são dois dias naquele sítio, e tem o baile e AHH... hun o telefone ta tocando.

_- alo?_

- _ta tudo certo ai ?_

_- ta , já fiz as malas !_

_- eu também Kah, to tão animada! _

_- é .._

_- nossa você tem que se animar também, amiga!_

_- ah Sango você já sabe né, vou vê-lo lá... É complicado! _

_- nada que mereça tanto estress assim, vamos se anima._

_- é vou tentar, vou tomar banho e dormir. _

_- Ok, eu a Rin vamos passar ai pra te pegar hein, beijos._

_- boa noite !_

É dormir é a melhor opção no momento, Internet ta fora de cogitação, ele pode estar on e eu não vou querer falar.

Eu to super ansiosa com o passeio, mas super desanimada em pensar em ficar lá dois dias o vendo. Ai isso é tãao horrível, dá vontade de chorar.

NÃO KAGOME ! supera... respira, inspira e vamos dormir.

**X**

- Rin, ela ta mal por causa do Inuaysha.

- eu já percebi, ela ta tão quieta nesses últimos dias...

- NOSSA, você percebeu ? – disse Sango pondo a mão na boca em sinal de escândalo

- engraçadinha, o que tá querendo dizer? – disse Rin erguendo a sobrancelha

- que você vive no grude com o Sesshoumaru lá, e some ... uii – disse Sango fazendo biquinho

- olha só quem fala, você também vive de cut cut com o Mirokinho.

- hauahauahaua, cruzes Mirokinho?

- é hauahauahauahaua.

- chegamos...

- KAGOMEEEEEEE.

- eu aqui meninas – disse Kagome abrindo a porta, e puxando a mochila dando um sorriso de lado.

- e ai, melhor? – perguntou Rin

- nada que uma boa noite faça

- é verdade – disse Sango

- mas e ai, animadas?

- muiito!

- é to sim, rs.

- haha, olha a diferença da Sango pra Kagome.

- ah gente até lá me animo mais poxa! rs

**X**

**- Bom estão todos sentados e devidamente organizados?**

**Eu estou aqui pra lhes lembrar das regras, já sabem qualquer deslize e vocês vão ser mandados pra casa na hora, sem devolução do dinheiro ou explicação. Fui clara?**

- Siiim diretora

**- Infelizmente não vou poder comparecer ao sítio hoje, a coordenadora geral irá no meu lugar, então sabem que nem desculpa vão poder dar certo? Ela tem ordens a seguir. **

**Aproveitem o passeio e se divirtam. – disse a Diretora descendo do ônibus.**

- chaaaaaaataaa – gritou alguém no fundo.

- haha, as regras esse ano estão mais severas né? – perguntou Sando ao Miroku do outro lado do banco.

- demais, vou perder a diversão, onde já se viu dormir as 20:30?

- é horrível mesmo – disse Kagome pela primeira vez ao lado de Sango

- nossa até que enfim resolveu falar – disse Inuyasha levantando ao ouvir a voz da garota e dando a ela um sorisso, fazendo-a ficar sem graça e virar pro lado.

Sando vendo a situação cutucou Rin na frente que estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- QUEM VAI COMEÇAR A CANTAR ? – gritou Rin, ouvindo a turma rir.

**X**

- Nossa aqui é lindo – disse Sango descendo do ônibus com a ajuda de Miroku.

- é mesmo – disse Rin nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

- vamos logo guardar as malas e ir pra piscinaa – disse Kagome andando na frente.

Rin e Sango se entreolharam.

- da onde ela tirou essa animação? – perguntou Sango.

- vai saber ... – sussurou Rin.

- Meninas o quarto é gigaaaaante – disse Sango deitando na cama.

- eu vou ficar com a rosa ali – disse Kagome tacando a mochila em cima da cama.

- é né, vou ter que ficar com a abóbora ¬¬

- bem a sua cara, chama muita atenção! – disse Sango de olhos fechados.

- é aham, muita atenção – disse Rin se aproximando com uma almofada na mão.

- cuidado SANGOOO – disse Kagome quando viu Rin bater na amiga com a almofada, e assim se foram 2 horas do dia na bagunça e animação do quarto.

**X**

- Já pensou no que fazer? – perguntou Miroku

- tava pensando em conversar com ela hoje mesmo, quero tudo bem pro Baile.

- e o que você ta pensando em fazer baka?- perguntou Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto.

- conversar , conversar – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

Miroku e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam.

- é vamos ter que te dar uns toques. – disse Miroku

- é ruim hein, sai pra lá. To indo pra piscina – disse Inuaysha pegando a toalha e saindo.

- é um idiota.

- não, não é. Ela ta na piscina! – disse Miroku

- será que ele vai falar agora?

- não, já? Vamos lá!

**.**

**- **Meninas eu vou sair um pouco, vou deitar pra pegar sol – disse Kagome saindo da água, espremendo os cabelos e deitando numa cadeira em frente a piscina.

- cara olha que gata! – disse um garoto próximo a Kagome

- é mesmo, vai lá...

- vou mesmo. – disse ele levantando e indo em direção a garota.

- oi linda – disse ele sentando numa cadeira perto

- ah oi – disse Kagome levantando e virando de frente

- e ai, ta aqui sozinha?

- não, to acompanhada.

- aé de quem? Não vejo ninguém por aqui linda.

Meu nome é Richard prazer.

- Kagome. – disse ela se afastando quando o viu tentar sentar na beirada da sua cadeira.

- o que você quer? – disse ela levantando

- quero você linda! – disse ele se aproximando e pegando a mão dela.

- hey solta, eu não quero nada contigo – disse Kagome tentando puxar a mão.

- ah que isso linda, eu sou feio ? hun? – disse o garoto pondo a outra mão na cintura e se aproximando.

- solta idiota!

**.**

- Hey Sango, aquela não é a Kah? – disse Rin parando a bola

- meu deus, é ela mas quem é aquele ali?-

- não sei, mas ela parece não estar gostando – disse Rin

- e e vai dar confusão

- porque Sango?

- aquele vindo atrás não é o Inuyasha?

- ai meu deus – disse Rin soltando a bola e nadando em direção a borda da piscina.

**.**

- já o viu?

- ainda não Sesshoumaru, isso aqui é enorme.

- aonde as garotas estavam?

- perto da piscina..hey aquele ali não é o Inuaysha?

- opa, é sim e mais a frente e a Kagome e hum garoto?

Se entreolharam.

- ferrou! – disse Miroku correndo em direção ao amigo.

**.**

- Eu já falei pra me soltar ! – disse Kagome dando um empurrão no garoto que não surtiu muito efeito.

- ah que isso ga-

- QUAL PARTE DO SOLTAR VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU? – disse Inuyasha chegando e dando um soco na cara do garoto que caiu dentro da piscina.

- Inuayaasha! – disse Kagome segurando ele.

- SEU IDIOTA OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU AMIGO! – disse o amigo do garoto que vira tudo e entrara na piscina para socorre-lo.

- E FAÇO DE NOVO SE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELA! – disse Inuyasha gritando sendo segurado por Kagome.

- calma Inuaysha, deixa pra lá.. vamos sair daqui.

- Kagome o que foi isso? – disse Sango e Rin saindo da piscina.

No momento em que Kagome virou para trás para responder as meninas, o amigo do garoto veio com tudo pra cima de Inuaysha que se soltou dela e revidou, começando outra briga.

- INUAYSHA PARA! Rin me ajuda!

Em volta se formava uma rodinha de gente assistindo e de longe já se podia ver a coordenadora.

- Miroku, Sesshoumaru façam alguma coisa! – gritou Sango ao ver os meninos se aproximarem.

Sesshoumaru correu e separou a briga, enquanto Miroku segurava Inuyasha.

- **O que aconteceu aqui? **– disse a coordenadora ao se aproximar.

**X**

Gente sei que errei feio em ficar meses sem postar, mas aqui estou eu pedindo desculpas e postando mais um capitulo.

Espero que vocês nãao me abandonem hein! Rs

_Agradecimentos à :_

Hinata Higurashi

krol-chan

Pitty Souza

PATY SAORI

Carolshuxa

**:D**


	22. Confusão

**X**

- Ninguém vai falar ?

Ótimo, quero todos no meu quarto. AGORA ! - disse a coordenadora saindo e fazendo o restante dos alunos se afastarem da confusão.

- Inuyasha, você ta bem? – disse Kagome se aproximando e passando a mão na boca cortada do garoto.

- Eu t..- Antes que Inuyasha terminasse, foi interrompido por Sesshoumaru.

- Acho melhor irmos logo, a coordenadora esta parada olhando pra cá.

- e com uma cara nada boa... – acrescentou Rin, soltando Sesshoumaru eles seguiram em direção a coordenadora.

**X**

- Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu, como vocês sabem eu fui encarregada pela diretora de expulsar qualquer aluno que causasse problemas, e pelo que vejo vocês três causaram. – disse a coordenadora apontando para os meninos envolvidos na briga.

- Primeiro a senhorita Kagome, quero que me conte exatamente o que aconteceu, e vocês – disse indicando o restante das pessoas - esperem lá fora.

- E então senhorita...

- Ah culpa não foi do Inuyasha, ele tava tentando me defender !

- Eu não pedi pra você decidir de quem era ou deixava de ser a culpa, eu só quero que você me conte exatamente o que aconteceu, deixa a parte de decidir comigo.

- Eu tava sentada tomando sol, e as meninas na piscina. Quando de repente o Richard se aproximou e começou a dar em cima de mim e coisa tal... Sendo que eu não queria nada com ele, e ele ficou insistindo e pegou minha mão e eu reclamei e então o Inuyasha veio e me salvou.

- Como te salvou ? chegando e dando um soco na cara do Richard?

- Bem... você falando assim, parece extremamente culpado.. mas não foi por mal, ele só queria me ajudar !

- Ok senhorita Higurashi, pode se retirar.

- O que você vai fazer? Não vai expulsar o Inuyasha não né ?

- Isso depois a senhorita vai saber. Peça pra entrar o mesmo.

- Ok. – disse Kagome levantando e saindo.

**X**

- Inuyasha , ela quer falar com você . – Disse Kagome o encarando receosa.

- vai dar tudo certo! – disse Sango, antes que Inuyasha entrasse e batesse a porta.

Kagome sentiu seus olhos marejarem, e se ele fosse expulso ?

Seria por culpa dela! Dela e daquele babaca do Richard !

Olhou para ele tão calmo ali, rindo com o outro idiota do amigo dele...como podia isso ?

Não se conteve e avançou no garoto. Ora dando socos ora dando tapas...

- Se ele for expulso a culpa é sua, seu idiota! – disse Kagome batendo no garoto que tentava se proteger.

- sua, só sua !

- me solta sua maluca ! – disse Richard agora caindo da cadeira, enquanto Rin e Sango corriam pra segurar a amiga que desmachou em lagrimas.

- Kagome, se acalma!

- Amiga assim vai piorar a situação, vem vamos embora ! – disse Sango puxando e abraçando a amiga.

- Meninos, nós vamos andando... ela não ta bem, qualquer noticia nos avisem – disse Rin dando um selinho no namorado e seguindo Sango.

- Eu hein que garota maluca... como é que eu fui chegar nela só – Richard interrompeu o que falava quando sentiu dois olhares em cima de si .

**X**

- Kagome, o que foi aquilo? – disse Rin deitando do lado da amiga.

- E-ele me defendeu amig-ga ! E-ele ta lá por minha causa... Minha c-culpa! – disse a garota soluçando.

- É mais se você perder o controle, pode piorar a situação dele cabeçuda!

Vai dar tudo certo relaxa. – disse Sango andando de um lado pro outro no quarto.

- A-amiga eu não quero que e-ele seja e-expulso – disse a menina afundando o rosto no cochão.

- Nós percebemos – disse Rin dando um sorrisinho de canto.

- do que você ta rindo dona Rin ? – perguntou Sango.

- Para pra pensar, se ele defendeu a Kagome, não se importando em correr o risco de ser expulso, ele deve gostar dela né!

- É verdade, ele tava morrendo de ciúmes! – disse Sango vendo a amiga levantar a cabeça da cama.

- Será m-meninas? – disse limpando algumas lágrimas.

- Com certeza ! Agora vai dormir um pouco, que você ta com cara de acabada. – disse Rin pegando uma coberta e apagando a luz.

- Eu vou lá falar com os meninos, to sem sono! – Sango saiu e fechou a porta.

**X**

- Agora que já conversei com todos que estavam presentes na confusão.

Quero dar a minha decisão, espero que acatem ela direitinho.

Caso contrário, serão expulsos direto.

- De acordo com a diretora eu deveria expulsar do passeio , sem devolução de dinheiro qualquer aluno que aprontasse, mas isso de acordo com o que eu julgar aprontar.

Levando em conta que foi uma briga por uma garota, eu já fui _**adolescente **_e sei exatamente como é essa fase. Portanto eu decidi não expulsa-los e sim castiga-los.

Hoje vocês irão me fazer uma tarefa, e sem reclamar. E caso vocês voltem a aprontar, eu não vou pensar duas vezes, não terá conversa.

Irão direto pra casa.

Podem sair. – disse a Coordenadora levantando, e abrindo a porta.

- Até que enfim, você saiu! – disse Miroku levantando da cadeira.

- O que ela decidiu? – perguntou Sesshoumaru

- Não vamos ser expulsos ! Só iremos fazer uma tarefa ai...

- Aaah cara, você é muito sortudo! – disse Miroku indo abraçar o amigo.

- e que tarefa irão fazer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- ah eu não faço idéia... cadê as meninas?

- Bom...digamos que a Kagome se descontrolou, e elas a levaram daqui...

- como assim?

- Ela se sentiu culpada, achou que a culpa era do Richard... e ele apanhou feio.

- disseram os garotos caindo na gargalhada.

- Tinha que ser a Kagome ! E aonde ela ta?

- Dormindo... – disse Sango chegando no corredor.

- essa hora ? – perguntou Sesshoumaru

- com a Rin – disse Sango

- com a Rin?

- É isso ae! – disse Sango abraçando o namorado

- e o que ficou resolvido Inuyasha?

- ta tudo bem, vamos só fazer uma tarefa...

- que bom então! – disse Sango virando e dando um selinho no namorado que prolongou o beijo.

- podem parando, se nós não podemos vocês não podem! – disse Sesshoumaru chamando atenção do casal que se beijava.

- vou ver a Kagome, preciso falar com ela...

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum Inuyasha, nem você, nem Richard, nem Yuri* .

Vão comigo agora, cumprir suas tarefas! – disse a coordenadora saindo e puxando os três.

- até mais tarde então! Há – disse Sango puxando Miroku e indo embora.

aff ...Cadê a Rin hein...

**X**

**Depois de anos, finalizando a fanfic : D**

**- Yuri é o amigo de Richard que entrou na briga também.**


End file.
